Kann aus Feindschaft Freundschaft werden?
by FireDragon11
Summary: Draco in Gryffindore??? Lest es :)


So das ist mein erster HP Fanfic. Seit also nicht zu streng mit mir ^^. Hoffe sie gefällt euch wenn nicht tja kann man halt nichts machen. Ach noch eine Warnung: Die Charakter sind nicht genau wie im Buch ach ja und es ist eine HP/DM Geschichte. So jetzt währe alles gesagt außer viel Spaß.  
  
  
  
Kann aus Feindschaft, Freundschaft werden?  
  
Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Ein warmer Sonnenstrahl schien durch das Fenster. Er dachte nach wo er war. Als es ihm einfiel verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Er setzte sich gerade auf Schaute aus dem Fenster begrüßte seine Eule zog sich an und rannte die Treppen hinunter. "Guten Morgen" Es war ihm bewusst das er mit keiner Antwort rechnen konnte. Wie jedes mal setzte er sich gegenüber seines Veten. Wie üblich nahm keiner Notiz von ihm. "Onkel Vernon" "Was willst du Harry" fuhr er sauer in seine Richtung. "Heute werde ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen die Sommerferien sind um" "Na und was interessiert das mich" Harry ließ sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern. "Du musst mich zum Bahnhof bringen" "Mit dir hat man nur Probleme" "Los verschwinde nach oben und Pack deine Sachen. In fünf Minuten erwarte ich das du fertig bist" Harry stand auf und rannte die Treppe wieder hinauf. Er schnappte sich fröhlich seinen Koffer mit dem Gedanken endlich weg von seinen Verwandten und wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er packte all sein Hab und Gut in den Koffer sperrte Hadwig in seinen Käfig und sauste die Treppe hinunter. "Wurde auch Zeit" Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los. Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen packte Harry eine Vorfreude. Er stieg aus dem Auto verabschiedete sich von seinem Onkel und rannte in die Bahnhof Halle.  
  
***  
  
Zwischen den beiden Gleisen 9 und 10 blieb er stehen schaute sich kurz um und ging dann auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen zu. Noch einmal drehte er sich um und rannte durch die Wand. Als er seine Augen öffnete stand er auf Gleis 9 ³/4. Er schaute sich um und erkannte sofort seine beste Freundin Hermine. Sie lief ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Hallo Harry schön dich wieder zu sehen" "Du bist gewachsen" "Hallo Hermine" Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und winkte Ron zu. Harry der erst jetzt Ron sah begrüßte seinen Kumpel. "Hallo Harry" "Hallo Ron". "Wie waren deine Ferien Harry". Harrys Blick sprach Bände. "Nicht so gut wies aussieht" "Ach egal erzählt mir von euren Ferien die werden doch hoffentlich schöner als meine gewesen sein" "Ja auf jeden Fall" "Hermine war bei mir in den Sommerferien" "Sie war bei dir" "Ja" "Harry" Harry drehte sich zu der ihm bekannten Stimme um. Hinter ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren das ihn verlegen anschaute. "Ginny hallo" "Hallo Harry" Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden" Ron zog Harry leicht zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Sie ist noch immer in dich verknallt Harry" Harry seufzte kurz wand sich aber dann wieder Ginny zu. "Und wie waren deine Ferien Ginny" Ginny erschrak als sie merkte das er sie meinte" Harry musste grinsen plötzlich fing Ron hinter ihm zu lachen an nun musste auch Harry lachen. "Schwesterchen also wen du dich so ihm gegenüber benimmst wirst du ihn dir nie schnappen" Ginny wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Sie hätte es noch verkraftet wenn er es nicht in Harry Gegenwart gesagt hätte aber dafür kannte sie ihren Bruder zu gut und wusste das er sie vor Harry blamieren wollte. "Halt deine verdammte Fresse Ron" Ron zuckte zusammen. Nun lachten Hermine und Harry. "Ron mach schön was dein kleines Schwesterchen dir sagt" gab Harry leicht grinsend von sich. "Hey Harry und Hermine" Die angesprochenen Personen drehten sich um und erblickten "Fred, George" Zwei rot haarige Zwillinge stürmten in Harrys und Hermines Richtung. Hermine wurde umarmt und Harry auf die Schulter geklopft. "Wie geht's euch" "Gut" Harry schaute in die Runde, vor ihm standen Ron Ginny Fred und George Weasley die sich schon wieder stritten und natürlich eine in einem Buch vertiefte Hermine Granger. Er hatte das Gefühl das etwas fehlte er wusste nur nicht was. Natürlich. Er wand sich Hermine zu. "Hermine sag mal wo ist eigentlich Malfoy sonst würde er schon wieder über uns herziehen" Hermines Blick löste sich von ihrem Buch. Sie starrte den Bahnhof auf und ab. "Stimmt wo ist er" gab sie leicht man könnte schon fast sagen besorgt zurück. "Hey seid ihr krank" Beide drehten sich zu Ron. "Es kann doch uns egal sein wo dieser Vollidiot von Malfoy steckt" "Hast recht Ron". Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. "Wenn wir diesen Zug noch erreichen wollen sollten wir so langsam einsteigen". Harry und Ron nickten packten ihre Koffer und gingen zum Zug. Sie gingen bis zum Ende des Zuges und suchten ein freies Abteil. Harry fand eines und öffnete die Tür. Ron und Hermine traten ein. Sie verstauten ihre Koffer und halfen auch Harry bei seinem Gepäck. Danach ließen sie sich in die bequemen Sessel plumpsen. Ron und Hermine begannen gleich von ihren tollen Ferien zu erzählen. Harry hörte gespannt zu und freute sich insgeheim schon auf Hogwarts. Dann endlich fuhr der Zug los. Hermine schaute noch mal auf die Uhr um sich zu vergewissern das sie nicht zu spät losgefahren sind. "Wie spät ist es den Hermine" "Genau12.35" "Und wann kommen wir zirka in Hogwarts an" "Sagt mal habt ihr noch immer nicht die Zeiten im Kopf" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "ca. um 18.00" "Danke Hermine" Und schon plapperte Ron weiter.  
  
***  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde ging ihre Abteil Tür auf. Hermine blickte etwas ungläubig zur Tür. Nun wurden auch Harry und Ron aufmerksam und blickten zu dem stillen gast der in der Tür stand. Ron war aufgesprungen und hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten gebildet. "Was machst du hier Malfoy" "Hey Wiesel reg dich nicht so auf" In Ron stieg noch mehr Wut auf. Harry musste ihn schon fest halten damit er nicht auf Malfoy los ging. "Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre das ein Draco Malfoy in unser Abteil spaziert" gab Hermine ruhig von sich. "Es war kein anderes mehr frei" "Glaub mir es ist kein Vergnügen diese Fahrt mit einem Schlammblut wie dir mit einem Wiesel und vor allem mit Potter zu verbringen". Harry zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen. Malfoy entging das keinesfalls und grinste. Hermine setzte mit ruhiger Stimme fort. "Na gut aber nur unter einer Bedingung du lässt deine doofen Kommentare und bist friedlich". Draco überlegte kurz stimmte aber dann doch zu. Er setzte sich gegenüber der drei auf einen Platz. Ron kochte innerlich vor Wut. Normalerweise würde auch Harry sich nichts gefallen lassen doch da war so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend die das verhinderte. "Harry was ist" fragte Hermine leicht besorgt. Harry sah sie erschrocken an. "Nichts" Hermine funkelte sofort zu Malfoy. Er schluckte und gab ihr ein Zeichen das er nicht sagen würde. Harrys Blick schweifte durch das Abteil und blieb bei Draco hängen. Draco fixierte Harrys Blick mit seinem. Dracos Blick war amüsiert da er wusste das Harry aus irgend einem Grund auf einmal ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatte. Dracos Augen verengten sich. Nun funkelte Draco Harry böse an. Harry spürte wie Dracos Blick auf ihm ruhte und nicht von ihm wich. Hermine schaute abwechselnd auf Draco und dann wieder zu Harry. Sie merkte die leichte Spannung zwischen den beiden. Nun bemerkte auch Ron das zwischen den beiden etwas nicht stimmte zumindest nicht mit Harry Draco benahm sich wie immer nur das er nichts sagte. "Harry ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir" Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte auf den Boden. "Ja, ja" Hermine kannte Harry zu gut und wusste das diese Antwort nicht stimmte. Was ist nur mit mir los. Das ist doch nur Malfoy. Er ist mein Erzfeind. Wieso macht er mich so nervös. Nun schaute auch Draco ein wenig verwirrt zu Harry. Beide Blicke trafen sich. Blitzschnell drehten beide sich weg. "Was ist nur los mit dir Potter macht dich meine Anwesenheit nervös" gab Draco leicht höhnisch von sich. Harry schluckte schwer und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. Plötzlich bremste der Zug sehr scharf Harry wurde von seinem Sessel auf den Gegenüberliegenden Sessel geworfen dann fiel er auf den Boden und riss Draco mit. Hermine konnte sich gerade noch an Ron festhalten. Harry lag auf dem Boden und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er konnte Dracos heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Draco direkt über ihm lag. "Potter du Vollidiot" Draco wollte noch etwas sagen da wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen. "Sei bitte einmal still" Draco wollte etwas erwidern konnte aber nichts sagen. Hermine stieg zwischen Harrys und Dracos Armen auf den Boden und öffnete die Tür. "Bleibt ruhig liegen" Sie schaute den Gang auf und ab und erschrak. So leise es ging schloss sie die Tür. Ihre Stimme war leise geworden. "Da draußen sind Dementoren und drei mal dürft ihr raten wen sie suchen" Harry schluckte und zeigte auf sich. Hermine nickte stumm. Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. "Wir haben nur wenig Zeit bis sie hier erscheinen" "Ihr beide bleibt so liegen wie jetzt und ich und Ron wir verstecken uns unter den Sitzbänken" Draco wollte protestieren doch da war es schon zu spät er konnte eine Gestallt erkennen. Er wusste, auch wenn er nichts sehen konnte, das es ein Dementore war. Hermine und Ron hatten sich gerade noch verstecken können. Draco lies seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brustkörper fallen und hoffte der Dementore würde verschwinden. Harry spürte Dracos Kopf er merkte auch das Draco Angst hatte. Draco beruhigte sich langsam als er Harrys Herzschlag spürte. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und war erleichtert das die Gestallt weg war doch es war immer noch zu gefährlich aufzustehen. Sein Blick blieb bei Harrys Smarackt grünen Augen hängen. Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte. Draco schaute ihn nur verwirrt an lies aber dann wieder seinen Kopf auf Harry Brustkörper fallen. Er sieht so friedlich aus. So unschuldig. Harrys Herz raste. Draco musste leise lachen als er es bemerkte. Harry fühlte sich gleichzeitig miserabel und sehr wohl. Langsam normalisierte sich sein Puls wieder. Er spürte Dracos nähe seine wärme und vergaß so seine ganze Furcht. Plötzlich ging das Licht wieder an. Auch der Zug fuhr weiter. Hermine und Ron krochen wieder aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Sie setzten sich und wahren überrascht Harry und Draco lächeln zu sehen. Draco stand langsam wirklich sehr langsam auf und schaute zu Harry herab. Hermine befürchtete das schlimmste doch zu ihrer Überraschung bot Draco Harry seine Hand zum aufstehen. Harry nahm zögernd an und lies sich aufhelfen. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Draco tat es ihm gleich. "Potter" Harry schaute auf. "Was den" gab er mit einem leicht fröhlichen ton zurück. "Ich wollte nur sagen danke" Hermine kippte von ihrem Sessel. "Hab ich da gerade Richtig gehört" Ron starrte Draco nur mit einem offenem Mund an. "Glaubt nicht das wir damit Freunde sind" "Nein, nein wir doch nicht" "Ach und falls ich es vergesse das bleibt unter uns" Dracos Ton war bedrohlich und lies die drei Freunde erschaudern. "Bleibt unter uns" Die restliche Fahrt verlief ganz ruhig. Harry warf Draco immer wieder einen Blick zu. Draco bemerkte das nicht er war total in seinen Gedanken versunken. Was zur Hölle ist da passiert. Er ist mein Erzfeind und dazu noch ein Junge das geht nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich mich nach diesem Vorfall ihm gegenüberverhalten sollte. "Malfoy" "Malfoy" Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte in das Gesicht von Hermine. "Wir sind gleich da du solltest deine Schulumhang anziehen. Draco nickte stumm und kramte in seinem Koffer den Schulumhang hervor. Es war ein schwarzer langer Umhang mit dem Slytherin Wappen drauf. Hermine wunderte sich das Draco die restliche Fahrt so still war. "Ob er krank ist" Sie zeigte auf Draco. "Gleich wie Harry" Sie drehte sich um und folgte Rons Blick. Sie sah Harry der genauso mit seinen Gedanken wo ganz anders war. Hermine ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Harry was ist los mit dir" "Du benimmst dich gleich wie, nun ja Malfoy" Dieser Name erschauderte Harry. Nun war auch Draco vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er lauschte dem Gespräch der Gryffindores. "Mit mir ist nichts wirklich und nun mach dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken darum kümmere du dich nur um deine guten Noten" Hatte sich Draco verhört Harry hatte gerade Hermine die beste Freundin des großen Harry Potters beleidigt. "Tut mir leid Hermine ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist" "Schon gut" gab sie leicht sauer zurück. Endlich waren sie in Hogwarts die neuen Schüler wurden eingeteilt und das Essen begann. Auf den vier Tischen konnte man viele verschiedene Stimmen hören. "Schüler" "Bitte Ruhe" Stille trat in die Halle. Alle starrten Dumbeldore verwundert an. "Ich möchte alle neuen und alten Schüler im neuen Schuljahr begrüßen" "Ich habe von dem Vorfall im Hogwarts Express gehört und deswegen gibt es ein paar Veränderungen" "Auch die Sicherheit wird verstärkt" "Nun aber zu den Änderungen" "Die Geschichte von Hogwarts und Arthonik werden dieses Jahr etwas weniger Stunden haben sie werden durch die Stunden in Verteidigung Gegen die dunklen Künste ersetzt" "Und noch eine kleine Änderung gibt es diese betrifft Draco Malfoy" Alle Blicke waren auf den blonden Slytherin gerichtet. "Stehen sie bitte auf" Draco gehorchte dem Schulleiter und stand auf. "Sie sind in Slytherin nicht gut genug geschützt, wie sie wissen sind sie genauso wie Harry bedroht" "Ich glaube ins Detail brauche ich nicht gehen oder Mr. Malfoy" Draco schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Gut nun wieder zu Thema" "Da sie in Slytherin nicht mehr sicher sind wurde von den Lehrern einstimmig erklärt das sie für dieses Jahr nach Gryffindore gestuft werden" Das traf Draco wie ein Blitz. Sein Blick huschte über den schweigenden Gryffindore Tisch und lies sich in seinen Stuhl zurück fallen. Ich soll mit den Gryffindores das ganze Schuljahr verbringen das ist zu viel. Was habe ich nur verbrochen. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry. "Mr.Malfoy bitte setzten sie sich gleich zu dem Gryffindore Tisch am besten neben Hermine und Harry". Langsam erhob er sich und schlenderte auf den Gryffindore Tisch zu. Hermine rutschte einen Sessel weiter um Draco platz zu machen. Alle Gryffindore schauten ihn mit Abscheu an sie wussten das sie gleich wider einen seiner doofen Sprüche loslassen würde doch dem war nicht so. Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich und begann zu essen. Nun begannen auch die anderen Tische zu essen. "Ach eines hatte ich noch vergessen" Das Getuschel brach ab. "Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley sie werden sich ein Zimmer das über den normalen Schlaff Sälen liegt teilen. Es wurde schon lange nicht mehr benutzt ich glaube das letzte mal als ,dein Vater, noch lebte". Harrys Gesicht strahlte.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Essen konnte er es gar nicht erwarten in das Zimmer zu kommen. Harry und Ron rannten in den Gryffindore Turm. Hermine wollte ihnen folgen doch sie sah Malfoy der sich natürlich in diesem Teil des Schlosses nicht auskannte. Sie blieb stehen und lies einige andere Griffindores Slytherins Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws vorbei. Als sie bei ihm angelangt war nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn durch das Gewirre. Verwirrt über Hermines Aktion stand er nun vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindore Turm. "Passwort" grollte die fette Dame im Bild. "Nachtnebel" Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Durchgang frei. Hermine ging vor Draco kam langsam nach. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat fühlte er wärme liebe und andere Gefühle die er im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum nie war genommen hatte. Nein er hatte sie nicht war genommen weil sie nicht da waren. Es gab keine Gefühle in slytherin. Langsam gefiel es ihm hier was er aber nicht zugab. Nun hatten auch die anderen Gryffindores Hermine und Draco entdeckt. "Seht mal wer da antanzt Malfoy" Draco überhörte diese Anmerkung er versuchte nicht einmal einen Wiederspruch zu geben. "Hört zu so lange er hier ist können wir doch Frieden schließen" Wenn sie das in Slytherin erzählt hätte wehre sie in Stücke gerissen worden. "Gut dann versuchen wir es doch mal mit Frieden" gaben die einzelnen Gryffindores von sich. Draco verblüffte das wenig er wusste das alle Gryffindores und auch die anderen Häuser außer Slytherin freundlich waren und dafür hasste er sie. "Malfoy" Draco drehte sich zur Treppe der Jungen schlaff Zimmer. Harry stand auf der Treppe und winkte ihm zu. "Komm her" Unter den erstaunten Blicken der Gryffindores ging er auf Harry zu. "Ich kann es verstehen das er die Wut auf uns Gryffinsdores versucht zu unterdrücken aber das er das auch bei Harry schafft" gab Ginny leise von sich. Hermine allerdings dachte an das Ereignis im Zug. "Was" gab Draco leise zurück. "Komm ich zeige dir das Zimmer es ist nicht leicht zu finden" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und ging die Stufen hinauf. Draco folgte ihm. "Kein Potter kein doofer Spruch oder so" fragte Fred leicht irritiert. Hermine schluckte sie wusste zwar von dem was im Zug geschehen war aber sie wusste nicht wie Draco sich Harry gegenüber das ganze Jahr verhalten würde. Draco hasste Harry das wusste sie aber sie konnte im Hogwarts Express so ein anders Gefühl in Draco und Harry erkennen. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und setzte sich zu Ron ans Feuer um mit ihm Zauberschach zu spielen.  
  
***  
  
Harry führte Draco die Treppen hinauf. Vor der Tür des Jungenschlaff Saales blieb er stehen und drehte sich zur Wand. Draco blickte ihn fragend an. Doch Harry grinste nur holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte gegen die Wand. Plötzlich öffnete sie sich. "Komm schon" Draco ging einen Schritt auf die noch weiter hinauf führende Treppe zu und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. "Malfoy komm endlich" Langsam folgte er Harry. Bis sie eine weitere Tür erreichten.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry öffnete die alte Tür und ging hinein Draco tat es ihm gleich. Er blickte sich in dem runden Zimmer um. An der Wand standen vier aus Holz gemachten Betten. Neben jedem Bett stand ein kleines Kästchen mit einer Lampe darauf. Im Zimmer befanden sich zwei große Fenster mit breiten Fensterbänken. Die Vorhänge waren Rubin rot mit dem Gryffindore Wappen in der Mitte. Er drehte sich weiter und sah vier Kästen. Auch sie waren aus Holz und schon sehr alt wie alles in Hogwarts. An der Wand waren einzelne Kerzen angebracht. Sie tauchten das Zimmer in einen mystischen Ort. Als er sich weiter umschaute erkannte er zwei Schreibtische. Sie waren aus Holz und mit Handgeschnitzten Mustern verziert. Sein blick führte ihn zur Decke. Sie war wunderschön. Er erkannte das sie Ähnlichkeit mit der Decke in der Großen Halle hatte. Auch diese zeigte den Himmel. "Diese Decke ist etwas besonderes" gab Harry leise von sich. "Aha" gab Draco leicht gelangweilt zurück. Er ging auf das Bett mit seinem Koffer zu und setzte sich. Er öffnete ihn und packte seine Sachen ordentlich in den Schrank. Danach nahm er ein Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Er schenkte Harry keine weitere Beachtung. "Ich werde dann runter gehen" gab Harry leicht vorsichtig von sich. Er bekam keine Antwort und so ging er hinunter. Als Harry weg war schlug Draco das Buch zusammen legte es auf das kleine Kästchen und stand auf. Er ging zu einem der Fenster und blickte traurig hinaus. Es war stock dunkel doch diese Dunkelheit war nichts im vergleich zu der Dunkelheit in Dracos Herzen.  
  
*** Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat wurde er von Gryffindores umringt. "Du lebst noch" kam es von manchen. "Ja ich lebe noch Malfoy hat mir nichts getan und er hat auch nichts zu mir gesagt also beruhigt euch wieder" Langsam lichtete sich die Menge und er konnte Hermine und Ron sehen. Beide saßen nahe am Feuer und spielten Zauberschach. "Schach matt" "Oh nein nicht schon wieder" "Hermine du hast mich jetzt zum fünften mal hintereinander geschlagen das gibt's doch nicht" "Ron gib es auf gegen Hermine kommst du nicht an" "Harry du bist gemein" "Du hättest ihr nie die Spielregeln erklären sollen Ron" Er setzte sich zu seinen Freunden und redete mit ihnen über Malfoy. Ron gefiel das gar nicht aber er ließ es über sich ergehen. "Schüler" Alle drehten sich um. "Es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen" "Und ich will keine Wiederrede" "Gute Nacht" "Gute Nacht Professor McGonagall" Alle standen auf und gingen in ihre Schlaff Säle. Ron und Harry gingen die lange Treppe in ihr Zimmer. "War diese Treppe nicht kürzer" "Nein Ron" "Leider". Als sie ankamen sahen sie Draco in seinem Bett liegen und lesen. "Jetzt wird der auch so eine Leseratte wie Hermine" "Hör auf Ron" Draco blickte die zwei scharf an wand sich aber dann wieder seinem Buch zu. Harry und Ron schluckten und atmeten tief ein. "Reize ihn nicht Ron wir haben ihn das ganze Jahr hier" Rons Blick verfinsterte sich aber er stimmte zu. Harry ging langsam an Draco vorbei und an seinen Schrank. "Buh" "Ah" "Malfoy du hast mich erschreckt" Draco konnte sich das lachen nicht unterdrücken. Harry ging nun wütend zu seinen Schrank öffnete die Tür und schmiss sie unüberhörbar wieder zu. Auch Ron holte sein Schlaff Gewand. Harry zog sein T-Shirt aus und warf es auf Draco. "Igitt Potter" Nun lachten Ron und Harry. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme. "Potter" "Hallo kleines hässliches Potterchen" Harry drehte sich zu der Stimme um und reagierte nicht schnell genug. Peeves der Poltergeist von Hogwarts flog durch Harrys freien Oberkörper durch. Harry spürte die schmerzende Kälte die sich in seinem Körper rasend schnell ausbreitete und sank auf die Knie. "Peeves du verfluchter" Doch weiter kam er nicht mehr erneut flog Peeves auf ihn zu. "Peeves wenn du das tust schwöre ich dir wirst du deine Tage als Poltergeist gezählt haben" Peeves drehte sich zu der ihm bekannten drohenden Person. "Draco was machst du hier bei den Gryffindores" "Das geht dich nichts an" Draco sprach leise dennoch aber bedrohlich. Peeves schreckte zurück. "Es tut mir leid das wird nicht wieder vor kommen" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die nächste Wand. Draco schaute den am Boden Knieenden Harry an. "Potter geht's wieder" "Ja glaub schon danke Malfoy" Draco gab keine Antwort stattdessen nahm er das noch immer auf seinen Bett liegende T-shirt und gab es Harry zurück. Harry grinste und fing wieder an zu lachen. Auch Draco musste ein wenig lachen. Danach gingen alle drei ins Bett. Nach einer Stunde stand Ron auf und schlich sich zu Harry Bett. "Du Harry" "Harry wach auf" "Was willst du Ron es ist ach egal es ist jedenfalls schon sehr spät" "Harry es ist wichtig" Wiederwillig öffnete er die Augen. "Was ist den so wichtig" "Nun ja eigentlich ist es nicht wichtig aber sonst hätte ich dich nicht wach bekommen" "Ron" "Psst" "Oder willst du Malfoy aufwecken". Harry drehte sich zu Dracos Bett und sah das er noch tief und fest schlief. "Also was willst du" "Es geht um" Ron atmete tief ein und schluckte. "Um was geht es" "Malfoy" brachte er gequält über seine Lippen. "Ist dieser Name so schlimm" "Ja" "Nun aber weiter" "Findest du nicht das er sich dir gegenüber sehr komisch benimmt. Aber nicht nur er auch du benimmst dich so komisch in seiner Gegenwart" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Und das hätte nicht bis morgen warten können" "Nein" "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen warum ich mich so benehme ich weiß es ja selbst nicht" Ron schaute ihn beleidigt an da er wusste das Harry etwas verheimlichte. "Na gut wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst dann muss es wirklich etwas schlimmes sein" Harry blickte Ron ungläubig an. "Gute Nacht" "Gute Nacht Ron" "Entschuldigt bitte aber wäre es zuviel verlangt wenn ihr euere Gespräche das nächste mal auf morgen verschiebt" Ron und Harry drehten sich zu Dracos Bett. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet. Ron und Harry schauten verlegen zu Boden. Ron ging so schnell es nur ging in sein Bett um den durchdringenden Blicken Malfoys zu entgehen. Harry saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und schaute Malfoy in die Augen. Nun setzte sich auch Draco auf und blickte ihn an. "Entschuldigung" kam es leise von Harry. Draco grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Man oh man" Dann legte er sich hin und schloss seine Augen. Ohne den Blick von Draco zu lassen legte auch Harry sich hin und schlief ein.  
  
Am Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Er setzte sich auf und schaute auf Dracos Bett. "Kein Malfoy" "Egal" "Ron steh auf" "Ron du Schlaffmütze" "Ron nun steh endlich auf zwing mich nicht einen Eimer Wasser zu holen" "Ach Harry lass mich noch ein bisschen schlaffen". "Ja, ja das bisschen kenne ich bereits daraus wird immer eine halbe stunde und dann kommen wir zu spät". "Nun steh endlich auf" "Ja schon gut" Ron stand auf und schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging auf dem kalten Fußboden in den Waschraum. Harry lachte kurz tat es ihm dann aber gleich. "Malfoy muss heute schon früh aufgestanden sein" "Ist mir doch egal" "Ron sei nicht unfair" "Bin ich nicht" Harry ging zur Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. So machte er es immer damit er aufwachte. Doch Ron kam ihm zuvor. "Oh danke du hast meine Dusche schon aufgedreht" "Wie nett von dir" "Nein Ron das ist" Doch es war schon zu spät. "AHHHHHH" "Kalt das Wasser ist kalt eiskalt" Harry lachte sich schief. "Ich wollte dir gerade sagen das, das kaltes Wasser ist aber du hörst nicht auf mich" "Sehr witzig Mr. Oberschlau" Nach dem Duschen zogen sie sich an und gingen hinunter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie Hermine die schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. "Wo bleibt ihr" "Ach Ron hat gerade die Erfahrung gemacht das kaltes Wasser kalt ist" "Mach dich nicht lustig über mich" "Nun kommt aber" Alle drei eilten zum Frühstück. Dort angekommen sahen sie Malfoy am Frühstücks Tisch sitzen. "Es muss hart sein führ ihn" "Mir doch egal deswegen lass ich mir doch nicht mein Frühstück verderben" Hermine und Harry blickten Ron wütend an. "Ist doch war" Damit drehte er sich um und ging auf seinen Platz zu. "Guten Morgen Ron" "Ah guten Morgen Fred und George" Nun gesellten sich auch Hermine und Harry zum Frühstück. "Guten Morgen ihr zwei" "Guten Morgen" Draco der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Tee trank wurde schlecht. Er knallte die Teetasse auf den Tisch stand auf und ging aus der Halle. "So viel Freundlichkeit hellt doch niemand aus" Alle Gryffindores blickten ihm nach. Sogar Dumbeldore. Er wusste das es sehr schwer für Draco war. "Ah Harry wir müssen zum Unterricht" Alle sprangen hoch und liefen aus der Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg in den Kerker trafen sie Draco. "Hey Malfoy was ist mit dir" Draco blieb stehen und schaute die drei vor ihm stehende Gryffindores an. "Eure Gedanken würde ich gerne Kennen" Nun blickten sie ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso zum Teufel seid ihr so nett zu mir" "Ich war doch immer so gemein zu euch dafür müsstet ihr mich hassen" "Nun ja Draco wir wissen das es nicht leicht für dich ist und deswegen wollten wir es dir nicht noch schwerer machen als es sowieso schon ist". "Aber einen Trost hast du Ron hasst dich" "Na wie schön" Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Unterricht. Der Unterricht verlief wie immer gleich. Snape machte alle Gryffindores außer natürlich Draco zur Schnecke. Es gab auch Punktabzug wie üblich. Neville lies wieder einmal den Kessel in die Luft gehen was Snape wieder einmal Kopfschmerzen bereitete. "Neville Longbottem" Neville sah ängstlich zu Snape. "Neville wie oft hab ich es dir schon gesagt" "Ach es hat ja doch keinen Zweck" Neville wollte gerade ein weißes Pulver in den Trank schütten doch die ganze Klasse sprang auf und hielt seine Hand fest. "Nein Neville bitte nicht mach das nicht" Snape flehte und war schon fix und fertig. "Lieber Neville bitte gib mir dieses schöne weiße Pulver" "Ganz langsam so ist es gut braver Neville" "jetzt muss er schon ganz schön fertig sein wenn er Neville lieb und brav nennt" flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr. Draco der vor ihnen saß hatte das gehört. "Oh nein er wird es ihm sagen" Doch Draco tat nichts der gleichen er verpetzte Ron nicht. "So Neville und jetzt gehst du da rüber in die Ecke und bitte rühre nichts mehr an geht das" Neville nickte stumm und ging in die Ecke auf dem Weg dorthin blieb er an einem Topf hängen und warf ihn zu Boden. "Neville was habe ich dir gerade gesagt" Snape hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. "Ihr könnt gehen verschwindet und du Neville gehst ganz weit weg von mir" Alle standen auf packten ihre Sachen und gingen. Die restlichen Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Am Abend wurde heftig über Professor Snape diskutiert. Als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat brachen alle Gespräche über Snape ab. "Ihr könnt ruhig weiter reden ich werde Severus nichts sagen" er ging langsam die Treppen hinauf ins Zimmer. Dort angelangt erblickte er Harry der auf dem Bett saß und seine Hausaufgaben machte. Harry hatte Draco noch nicht bemerkt und arbeitete ruhig weiter. Draco schlich sich ihm von hinten an. Er packte ihn an seinen Schultern und drückte ihn auf den Rücken. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Hallo Draco" "Hallo" Harry setzte sich auf um Draco nicht auf dem Kopf zu sehen. "Sag mal es macht dir Spaß mich zu erschrecken oder" "Natürlich" "Es macht sogar Riesen Spaß weil du Harry Potter bist" "Ha, ha witzig" "Was machst du da" Draco zeigte auf Harry Hausaufgaben. "Die Hausaufgabe für Snape" Draco nahm die Pergament Rolle zur Hand und las das bisher geschriebene durch. "Nein" "Was nein" "Wenn du das so Snape abgibst wirst du darauf eine 5 Bekommen". "Woher willst du das" Doch er ersparte sich die Frage. "Ich kann dir helfen wenn du willst" Harrys Blick verriet Draco das er unschlüssig war. "Soll ich dir nun helfen oder nicht" "Das wäre nett" Draco stand auf und holte seine Bücher. "Sag mal wo ist eigentlich Wesley" "Mit Hermine in der Bibliothek" "So, so mir Granger" "Ja" Draco setzte sich auf Harrys Bett und öffnete seine Bücher. Er half ihm bei dem Text und Harry half Draco bei der Hausaufgabe in Pflegen Magischer Geschöpfe. "So jetzt sind wir quitt" "Ja" Draco räumte seine Schulbücher weg. Auch Harry packte seine Sachen weg. Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann zu lesen. Harry beobachtete ihn von der Seite. Plötzlich schlug Draco sein Buch zu. "Spuks aus Potter" "Was" "Ich weiß das du mir irgend etwas sagen willst ich merke das" Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. "Ach nicht so wichtig Draco" Draco stand auf und ging zu Harry. Er setzte sich nahe an ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Doch es ist wichtig" "Sag mal Malfoy kannst meine Gedanken lesen" "Nein" Draco lächelte. "Potter könntest du dich dann mal entscheiden ob du nun Draco zu mir sagst oder Malfoy" "Wie soll ich dich den nennen" "Ist mir egal" "Gut dann nenne ich dich Draco" "Na schön" "Und wieso nennst du mich immer noch Potter" "Weil es so ist Potter" "Sag doch Harry" "Ich entscheide ob ich dich Potter oder Harry nennen werde" Harry erkannte das Dracos alter stolz wieder zu nahm. "Nun sag endlich was dir so brennend auf der Zunge liegt" "Das kann ich nicht" "Harry" Harry blickte ihn verwundert an. "Du hast Harry gesagt" "das weiß ich glaubst du ich habe Gedächtnis Schwund". "Nein, nein das habe ich nicht gesagt" "Und du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen was dich bedrückt" "das geht nicht" "Na dann werde ich dir sagen was dich bedrückt" "Ich weiß mittlerer Weile was du hast" "Wesley hatte recht" "Ron" "Ja" "Dann eben Ron" "Als ihr an diesem Abend über mich gesprochen habt da hat er gesagt etwas stimmt nicht zwischen uns" "Und er hatte recht" "Auch du musst das zugeben" "Dieser Vorfall im Zug hat irgendetwas in mir verändert und genauso bei dir" Harry nickte stumm. Einzelne Schweißperlen kullerten seine Stirn herab. "Weißt du eigentlich das du der erste bist mit dem ich so offen rede" Harry lächelte. "Warum erzähle ich dir das alles überhaupt Potter" "So jetzt sind wir wieder bei Potter angelangt" Draco musste grinsen. Draco stand auf und wollte zu seinem Bett gehen. Plötzlich spürte er das er fest gehalten wurde. Der griff war nicht fest aber stark. Er drehte sich zu Harry um. "Hast du dich nun doch dazu entschlossen mir zu sagen was dich bedrückt" Harry zog Draco wieder aufs Bett. Draco setzte sich und schaute ihn gespannt an. "Draco" "Was" Beide schauten sich lange an. "Ach nichts" Nach einer Weile stand Draco auf und ging auf sein Bett zu. Einige Schritte davor blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. "Hey Draco" "Was den entscheide dich nun mal ob du etwas sagen willst oder nicht" "Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir für dieses Jahr unser Kriegs Beil begraben könnten nur für dieses Jahr" Draco überlegte kurz . "Na schön aber diese zeitweilige Freundschaft wenn man das so bezeichnen kann wird geheim bleiben ist das klar" Draco backte Harry am Kragen seines T-Shirtes und zog ihn näher. "Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt Potter" "Ja ich habe verstanden" "Braver Harry" Harry funkelte ihn böse an" "Was sollte diese Anspielung" Draco begann zu lachen. "Was gibt's da zu lachen" Draco setzte sich wieder zu Harry und hielt sich den Bauch. "Potter du hörst dich gleich an wie dieser Waesley" "Waaasssss" Draco musste noch mehr lachen. "Dich kann man so leicht ärgern Potter" "Du bist so gemein" Doch nun begann auch Harry zu lachen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Ron platzte ins Zimmer. Zu spät sah er die am Boden zerstreuten Sachen die sowieso ihm gehörten. "Da liegt unser schusseliger kleiner Ron" Ron stand mühevoll auf und schaute in Malfoys Gesicht. "Hey" "Was gibt's den Ron warum bist du so aus dem Häuschen" "Du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert ist" "Nein weiß ich nicht sag es mir". "Hermine" "Was ist mit Hermine" "Hermine hat mich nun ja sie hat mich wie soll ich es sagen sie hat mich" "Sage es so wie du es meinst" "Na gut sie hat mich geküsst" Harry und Draco schauten Ron mit offenen Munden an. "Unsere Hermine das schlaueste Mädchen von Gryffindore" "Ja genau die meine ich" Harry blickte Draco an. Harry begann zu lachen und riss Draco mit. "Was ist den" "Lacht ihr über mich" "Hey" "Hallo ich bin auch noch da könntet ihr mir mal erklären seid wann ihr euch so gut versteht" Das lachen verstummte. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt" "Hey sagt doch etwas" "Vergiss es Ron" "Nein ich will das jetzt wissen" "Seid ihr ein Paar" Nun lachte Ron "Nein scherz bei Seite was ist mit euch passiert habt ihr euch angefreundet" Wieder begannen Draco und Harry zu lachen. Ron glotzt sie mit großen Augen an. Er beschloss es aber dann doch lieber hinunter zu gehen. Und so endete ein weiterer Tag in Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Er stand auf und machte sich fertig. Danach setzte er sich in den warmen Gemeinschaftsraum und nahm ein Buch zur Hand. Nach einer Stunde tokelten die ersten Gryffindores an. Auch Hermine kam und setzte sich zu Harry an den Kamin. Beide warteten sie auf Ron der Zeitgleich mit Malfoy vom Zimmer kam. Zu Harrys Überraschung unterhielten sich die beiden. "Guten Morgen Harry und Hermine" kam es fröhlich von Ron. "Guten Morgen" "Guten Morgen Potter und auch dir Granger einen Guten Morgen" "Guten Morgen" kam es gleichzeitig aus Hermines und Harrys Mund geschossen. Beide waren erstaunt über Dracos Sinneswandlung. "Hey nur damit ihr nichts falsch versteht ich werde nicht immer so nett zu euch sein" "Ja, ja schon klar" "Kommt ihr wir müssen zum Frühstück" befahl Hermine.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Als die Gryffindores die Halle betraten bekamen sie böse Blicke vom Slytherin Tisch. Draco wurde mitleidig angeschaut. "Typisch". "Mr. Potter" "Mr. Potter" Harry blickte zum Lehrer Tisch. Professor McGonagall rief ihn zu sich. Er ging schnell zu ihr und fragte was los sei. "Keine Angst Mr. Potter es ist nichts schlimmes". "Sie wissen doch sicher das Wood heuer nicht mehr an der Schule ist es war sein 7 und somit das letzte Jahr für ihn" "Bald beginnen die Quiddich Spiele und ich habe sie zum neuen Kapitän ernennt ihre Aufgabe besteht nun ein neues Quiddich Team zu gründen" "Ich" "Ja sie sind wie dafür geschaffen" "Nun ja sie müssen kein neues Team Gründen sie müssen nur zwei neues Spieler auswellen natürlich aus Gryffindore" "Ach und Katie Bell unsere Jägerin bei Quiddich will nicht mehr Spielen deswegen habe ich gesagt sie brauchen zwei neue Spieler" "Werden sie die Aufgabe übernehmen" "Ich werde es versuchen" "Schön" "Bitte teilen sie es ihrem Haus gleich mit" "Heute beim Abendessen will ich wissen wer die neuen Spieler dieses Jahr sind" "ja" Total in Gedanken schlenderte Harry auf seinen Tisch zu. Er setzte sich und schaute mit leeren Blick auf sein Essen. "Potter" "Potter" Er wurde durch ein rütteln aus seinen Gedanken gezehrt. Er schaute in das Gesicht von Draco und war mit einem mal wieder ganz wach. Langsam und nervös stand er auf und blickte den Gryffindore Tisch auf und ab. "Na toll und wer soll von denen Quiddich spielen können" flüsterte er leise. Draco hatte es gehört und dachte schon was ihn bedrückt. "Entschuldigung" kam es leise und unhörbar über seine Lippen. "Hey hört mir mal zu" dieses mal war seine Stimme laut und ungeduldig. Alle Griffindores schauten Harry mit großen Augen an. "ich habe euch etwas zu sagen" "Na, ja eigentlich betrifft es nur die Quiddich Spieler" Noch immer blickten sie ihn erstaunt an. Keiner wagte auch nur eine Silbe zu sagen während er sprach. "Professor McGonagall hat mich zum neuen Quiddich Kapitän ernannt". Ein tosender Jubel brach am Tisch aus. Harry traute sich nicht zum Slytherin Tisch zu blicken. Er wusste das sie ihn mit verstohlenen Blicken beobachteten. "Ich werde zwei neue Quiddich Spieler ernennen müssen darum bitte ich die schon bekannten Quiddich Spieler nach dem Unterricht in den Umkleide Raum des Teams zu kommen dort werden wir alles weitere besprächen" "Seid ihr damit einverstanden" Die Quiddich Spieler nickten zustimmend und wanden sich wider ihrem Essen. Erleichtert setzte Harry sich wieder. "Oho gute Ansprache Potter" "danke" verlegen stocherte Harry in seinem Essen rum. Draco grinste als er das bemerkte. "Los auf zum Unterricht" Der Unterricht zog sich wider einmal in die Länge. Harry konnte das Ende schon gar nicht mehr erwarten. Und da endlich der erlösende Gong. Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron Hermine und auch flüchtig bei Draco und rannte aus dem Klassen Zimmer.  
  
***  
  
Als er den Umkleide Raum der Gryffindores erreichte wurde er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. "Hallo alle zusammen freut mich das ihr gekommen seit" "Hey wir sind doch ein Team Harry es freut uns das du Kapitän geworden bist" "Danke Fred" "So äh ich weiß das es nicht so leicht wird in Gryffindore neue Spieler zu finden aber wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen" "Zuerst einmal möchte ich etwas in der Aufstellung verändern" "Fred ich weiß das dir der Posten des Treiber sehr gut gefällt aber ich möchte dich bitten das du Hüter wirst" "Du hast gute Reflexe und ich weiß das du dafür wie geschaffen bist" "Sehr gern mach ich das diesen Posten wollte ich immer schon haben aber da wahr ja noch Wood da" "Gut das andere bleibt wie gehabt" "Angelina und Alicia ihr bleibt Jäger und George du bleibst Treiber geht das für euch in Ordnung" Alle stimmten zu. "So das heißt uns fehlen ein Treiber der nicht schwer zu finden sein wird und ein Jäger der wiederum sehr schwer zu finden ist" "Könnt ihr euch jemanden vorstellen" "Ron" rief Fred hastig. "Ron kann Treiber werden ich weiß das er es schaffen könnte Harry" Harry überlegte kurz und erinnerte sich an den Flugunterricht. "Du könntest recht haben Fred ich werde ihn mal fragen und ihn dann mal testen" "Tja dann fehlt uns nur mehr ein Jäger" "Also eines sagen wir dir Harry nimm keine Mädchen" kam es überraschend aus Angelinas Mund. "Aber du bist doch selber eines" "ja schon aber die Mädchen in Gryffindores interessieren sich doch nur für ihr Aussehen ich meine sie sind nett aber nimm doch mal Lavendel eine Katastrophe" "Ihr habt recht das heiß der Jäger Posten muss an einen Jungen gehen" "Moment mal" "Ist dir was eingefallen George" "Ja aber ich weiß nicht ob euch das gefällt" "Spuks schon aus" "Nun ja wie wäre es mit Malfoy" "Ich meine sein Flugstiel ist wie der eines Jägers nicht der eines Suchers" "Das ist aber wirklich keine Schlechte Idee" gab Fred als Unterstützung. Auch die beiden Mädchen stimmten zu. Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein ich glaube nicht das er bei uns mitspielen wird" "Wieso den nicht" "Erstens wir sind Gryffindores, zweitens er würde nur als Sucher spielen und drittens ihr glaubt doch nicht das er gegen sein Team spielen wird". "Stimmt" "Ach Harry ich glaube du kannst ihn überreden" "Wieso ich" "Weiß nicht aber ich glaube ihr seid irgendwie im inneren gute Freunde" "Na schön wie ihr wollt versuchen kann ich es ja mal" "Aber zuerst kommt Ron dran" "So die Sitzung ist hiermit geschlossen" Alle lachten und gingen fröhlich aus dem Raum. "Oh man wie soll ich nur Draco auf unsere Seite bringen" "Egal" Harry stürmte aus der Tür und lief in den Gryffindore Turm. Wie zu erwarten fand er dort Ron. "Ron dich habe ich gesucht" "Mich" "Ja" "Ich habe eine Frage an dich" "Ja und die währe" "Würdest du in unserem Quiddich Team mitspielen" Ron war aufgesprungen und war total aus dem Häuschen. "Harry das war schon lange ein Traum von mir" "Gut wenn du willst dann werden wir mal sehen ob du auch was drauf hast" Mit diesen Worten schleifte er ihn aus dem Raum.  
  
***  
  
Als sie auf dem riesigen Quiddich Feld standen fühlte Ron sich toll. Er war beflügelt und freute sich auf das Training. "So bist du bereit ich lasse jetzt die Klatscher raus. "Bereit" Harry öffnete die Truhe und an ihm rasten zwei Klatscher vorbei. Harry stieg auf den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. "So Ron du schlägst diese Klatscher zu mir verstanden. "Ja" Auf Ron raste ein Klatscher zu er faste seinen Schläger fester und schlug ihn in Harrys Richtung. Harry wich geschickt aus sah aber den zweiten von Ron geschlagenen Klatscher zu spät. Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen. "Man oh man Ron mit dir haben wir einen Hauptgewinn gezogen" Ron war stolz und gleichzeitig verlegen. Harry landete und fing die Klatscher wieder ein. "Hey Harry" "Ja" "Bin ich jetzt in der Mannschaft" "Da fragst du noch" Harry lächelte und Ron wusste bescheid. Glücklich ging er über das Spielfeld in Richtung Hogwarts. Harry freute sich für seinen besten Freund. Doch dann viel ihm ein das er gleich mit Draco sprechen musste. Er schaute auf die Uhr. 14.00. "Ich habe ihn um 14.05 hier her bestellt das heiß ich habe noch Zeit diese verdammt schwere Truhe wegzutragen. Er hob die Kiste hoch und kämpfte mit aller Kraft mit die sich währenden Klatscher. Zu Schluss hatte er es doch geschafft. Erschöpft setzte er sich auf die Wiese und wartete. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht ausruhen er sah Draco schon kommen. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und ging dann auf ihn zu. Draco schaute sich am Spielfeld um. "Worüber willst du mit mir sprechen Harry" Sein Ton war viel freundlicher wenn keiner in der Nähe war. "Nun ja wie soll ich es sagen". "Nun sag schon" "Na ja ich weiß das du das nie machen würdest aber ich bitte dich nein nicht nur ich sondern mein ganzes Team bittet dich darum im Gryffindore Quiddich Team mit zu spielen. Draco schaute Harry verblüfft an. "Nein du weißt genau das ich nur als Sucher spiele und außerdem bin ich kein Gryffindore". "Diese Antwort hatte ich mir gedacht" "Als was hätte ich den Spielen sollen als Treiber" "Nein" "Als Jäger" Harry erkannte ein klein wenig Interesse in Dracos Gesicht. "Aber ich weiß das du niemals gegen dein haus spielen würdest. "Harry weißt du zufällig wer im Slytherin Team aufgestellt ist" "Ja weiß ich" "Gut sag mir wer" "Grabbe und Goale als Treiber Orlando Mischigan, Nancy Tomsan und Milarno Earls als Jäger Edward Brayen als Hüter und Ronaldo Plang als Sucher". "Wieso willst du das wissen" "Dieser schmierige kleine Slytherin er wollte schon immer meine Stelle als Sucher und jetzt da ich nicht da bin nutzt er das aus". "Harry ich werde in eurem Team mitspielen" Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Du willst wirklich" "Ja" "juhu" "Du bist und bleibst ein kleiner dummer Harry" Harry grinste und ging mit Draco zurück zum Schloss. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen wurden sie gleich von Fred George Angelina Alicia und Ron umzingelt und ausgefragt. "Er wird mitspielen" Alle freuten sich. Glücklich gingen sie zum Abendessen.  
  
***  
  
Als sie die Große Halle betraten kam ihnen ihr Hauslehrer entgegen. "Und Harry hast du ein Team auf die Beine gestellt" "Ja" "Wirklich" "Ja und sie werden überrascht sein" "So, so" "Na gut Dumbeldore wird gleich seine Rede halten danach wird er jeden Tisch bitten sein Quiddich Team zu nennen. "Geht in Ordnung" Nach einer Endlos langen Rede begann Hufflepuff ihr Team vorzustellen danach kam Ravenclaw dran. Dan Slytherin und zu guter letzt Gryffindore. "Bitte Harry nenne uns euer Team ich möchte euch auch Bitten wie die anderen aufzustehen wenn Harry eure Namen nennt" Der ganze Raum war still alle waren gespannt auf das neue Gryffindore Team. "Also ich bin der neue Kapitän und gleichzeitig Sucher" "Fred Weasley ist Hüter" Diese Aussage erstaunte Professor McGonagall gewaltig. "Georg und Ron Weasley sind die Treiber" Professor McGonagall wurde immer erstaunter. "Und zu guter letzt hätten wir noch die Jäger und das sind Angelina Alicia und" Nun hielt jeder den Atem an. McGonagall war am meisten Gespannt. "Draco Malfoy" Draco stand auf und warf einen vernichtenden Blick zu Ronaldo Plang. Dieser bekam kaum Luft. Er wusste das Draco sauer auf ihn war aber so sauer. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Auf Dracos Gesicht zeichnete sich ein fieses Grinsen. Professor McGonagall stand auf und blickte Harry ungläubig an. "Du hast Mr. Malfoy dazu überreden können in unserem Team mit zu spielen". "ja" McGonagall wusste das Draco ein ausgezeichneter Spieler war aber sie kannte ihn nur als Sucher aber sie vertraute Harry. Snape schaute Draco an. Dann gab er ihm ein Zeichen zum Lehrer Tisch vor zu treten. Er ging ohne den Blick von Ronaldo zu lassen auf Snape zu. Als er ankam begann Snape zu flüstern. "was soll das" "Das hast du dir zuzuschreiben Severus" "Wieso ich" Dracos blick fiel wieder auf Ronaldo. Snape folgte diesem Blick und wusste was los war. Nun wusste er das es ein Fehler war Ronaldo als Sucher zu nehmen. "Und übrigens Severus ich sehe nicht ein warum ich ein Jahr auf meine Lieblings Beschäftigung verzichten soll" Snape gab nach. Draco wusste das der Professor ihm nicht wieder sprach. Das wagte er nicht. Wiederwillig nickte er und gab ihm so die Erlaubnis teil zu nehmen. "Ronaldo ich freu mich schon auf das Spiel" Ronaldo sah in Dracos Augen und rutschte automatisch tiefer in seinen Sessel. "Und darfst du jetzt Teil nehmen". Alle Gryffindores schauten ihn angespannt an. "Ja" Erleichterung und Freude breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Und so verging ein weitre Tag in Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Tag war der schlimmste in Harrys Leben. Er wusste das nach dieser Stunde das Quiddich Spiel gegen Slytherin beginnen wird. Er war sichtlich nervös. Er stand mit Ron vor dem Klassenzimmer der Wahrsagestunde. "Wo bleibt unsere beliebte Professorin die Harry den Tod voraussagt" Harry blickte Ron an. "Na komm Harry sei ein bisschen entspannter und freu dich auf deine neue Todes vorher Sagung" Harry lachte. "Na siehst du ist doch schon besser" "Meine Herren diese Unterhaltung können sie nach meinem Unterricht weiter führen" "Guten Tag Professor" "Guten Tag" "So ich möchte nun die Schüler bitten in den Unterrichts Raum zu gehen"  
  
***  
  
"So heute werden wir das Handlesen lernen und üben" "Treten sie wenn sie aufgerufen werden an meinen Tisch und setzten sich auf diesen Stuhl" "Danach geben sie mir ihren Hand" "Wir beginnen mit Neville Longbottem" Neville stand auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl" Sie schaute lange auf seine Hand. "Oh Mr. Neville Morgen wird ein schlechter Tag für sie ihre Ängste werden stärker als je zuvor sein" "AH" "Was haben sie Neville" "Morgen haben wir Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape und noch dazu mit den Slytherin" "Na bitte da haben sie ihre Angst der nächste" Alle kamen dran. "So nun währe nur mehr Harry Potter übrig" Ron flüsterte ihm noch schnell etwas ins Ohr. "Hey Harry ich sage voraus das sie wieder sagen wird das du stirbst" Beide grinsten und Harry trat vor und setzte sich er reichte ihr seine Hand und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. "So, so" "Mr. Potter wie ich sehe, haben sie einen Feind weniger und einen Freund mehr" Harry grinste verlegen. Damit kann sie nur Malfoy meinen. "Sie müssen aufpassen diese Freundschaft könnte schnell zerstört sein" "Was" "Nur keine Panik Mr. Potter sie wir nicht so zerstört wie sie das denken, nein sie wird nur keine Freundschaft mehr sein" "Und was heißt das" "Die Liebe Mr. Potter" "Sie nimmt ihnen die Freundschaft aber gibt ihnen dafür die liebe" Harry war verwirrt. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung seines Platzes. "Ach und Mr. Potter" "Ja" "Sie werden nächste Woche sterben" "Danke" Ron blickte Harry wütend an. "was habe ich getan". "Denk mal nach was der Professor gesagt hat" "Ja und" "Ist dieser Freund vielleicht Hermine" "Hermine" "Nein um Gotteswillen" Ron atmete erleichternd aus. "Hey Ron ich werde dir doch nicht deine Freundin ausspannen" "Und überhaupt ich empfinde nichts für sie" "Wirklich" "Ja Wirklich" "Dann bin ich erleichtert" "Aber wer ist es dann" Harry wurde blass. "Vielleicht ja ich hab es, es ist" Harry wurde noch blasser. "Es ist Ginny" "Ginny" gab Harry leicht verwirrt von sich. "Ja oder wer ist es sonst" "Äh belassen wir es derweil bei Ginny" "Na schön wie du meinst" Endlich läutete die Glocke. Sie erlöste Harry von Rons Fragen. So schnell er nur konnte lief er den Gryffindore Turm hinauf holte seine Quiddich Sachen und rannte wieder hinunter und in den Umkleide Raum der Gryffindores.  
  
*** "Da bist du ja endlich Harry wir haben schon auf dich gewartet". "Ach so und warum seid ihr dann noch nicht umgezogen" Fred grinste. Angelina und Alicia gingen durch eine neben Tür in den Mädchen umkleide Raum. "Zuschade das es nicht so ist das es nur einen Umkleide Raum gibt" sagte Fred und grinste. "Fred" "Ja, ja man wird doch noch träumen dürfen" "Wo ist Draco" "Hier" "Oh" Draco war schon umgezogen. "Das ist richtig ungewohnt dich in roten Quiddich Klamotten zu sehen" "Ja, ja frag mich mal wie ungewohnt das für mich ist" Harry riss sich aus den Gedanken und zog sich schnell um. Nun waren auch die Mädchen fertig. Harry dachte nach. "Hört mal zu ich glaube nicht das wir ein leichtes Spiel mit denen haben werden" "Werden wir auch nicht" sagte Draco. Harry bemerkte das er nicht ihr sondern wir gesagt hatte und lächelte. "Hört zu ich könnte euch etwas über das Team erzählen damit wir es ein wenig einfacher haben" Alle schauten Draco hoffnungsvoll an. "das nehme ich mal als ja" Er kam näher zu den Gryffindores. "Also Fred pass auf die Jäger auf sie werden dich verwirren wollen" "Achte am besten immer auf den in der Mitte dann weißt du auch was die anderen machen und es ist für sie auch schwerer den Quaffel unbemerkt weiter zu geben" Fred nickte damit Draco wusste das er verstanden hatte. "So nun zu euch beiden" "Ron und George probiert gar nicht den Sucher mit den Klatschern zu treffen solange Grabbe und Goale bei ihm sind" "Ihr müsst zu erst Grabbe dann Goale besiegen" "Das macht ihr am besten mit schnellen gezielten Angriffen" "Und lasst sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen sonst werden ihr gefoult" "Habt ihr verstanden" "wenn es doch einmal dazu kommt das sie euch zu nahe kommen dann merkt euch Grabbe greift von links und Goale von rechts an" "Am besten ihr macht Sturzflüge die beherrschen sie gar nicht" Auch Ron und George hatten verstanden. "Nun zu uns" Er blickte die zwei Mädchen durchdringend an. "Als Jäger haben wir es am schwersten" "Der Hüter ist sehr gut" "Seine Schwäche ist das er sich schnell verwirren lässt" "Auch schnelle Spielzüge sind seine Schwächen" "Das heißt wir können ihn austricksen und wir müssen schnell spielen" Angelina und Alicia grinsten. Harry wusste dass, das schnell spielen ihre Spezialität war. "So und zu guter letzt du Harry" "Pass auf Ronaldo gut auf" "Er ist nicht schlecht aber nicht besser als du" "Du hast einen Vorteil er ist erst kurz Sucher" "Du beherrscht die Manöver am besten von allen Suchern die ich kenne" "Mehr kann ich dir nicht auf den Weg geben" "Den Schnatz musst du schon alleine fangen" "Schon klar" Das ganze Team bedankte sich für diese Infos und gingen zum Tor um das Spielfeld zu betreten. Das Tor öffnete sich. Als sie das Spielfeld betraten wurden sie jubelnd begrüßt. Für Draco war es das erste mal das er so empfangen wurde. Als die Slytherins den Platz betraten wurden sie mit Buh Rufen begrüßt. Draco kannte das schon. Mrs. Hooch kam auf den Platz geeilt. "Die Kapitäne bitte nach vorne und begrüßt euch" Harry trat vor auch der gegnerische Kapitän Orlando Mischigan trat vor. Beide reichten sich die Hände. "Auf ein Faires Spiel" "Auf ein Faires Spiel" Harry wusste das der Kapitän des Slytherin Teams nicht so übel war man könnte fast sagen er sei nett. "So steigt auf eure Besen" Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte. Das Spiel begann.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Alle stiegen in die Lüfte. Harry machte sich sofort auf die suche nach dem Schnatz. Ron und George suchten die Klatscher und machten sich bereit auf ihr Ziel zu schießen. Dann ging es los. Ron spielte den Klatscher zu George er spielte ihn wieder zurück so ging es hin und her. Grabbe war sichtlich verwirrt. Dann schlugen sie zu beide hatten einen Klatscher bereit und schossen sie auf Grabbe. Die Zuschauer jubelten. Auch die Stimme von Lee Jordan dem Reporter und heute als Kommentator konnte man hören. "Sehn sie sich dieses Spiel an" "Aber was machen Ron und George Weasley da sie schießen die Klatscher auf die gegnerischen Treiber" "Vielleicht sind sie etwas verwirrt" Das Spiel nahm seinen Lauf. Die beiden Klatscher rasten auf Grabbe zu er schlug einen zurück doch den zweiten übersah er. Er wurde mit hohem Bogen vom Besen geschmissen. Der Klatscher der von Grabbe getroffen wurde raste auf Harry zu. "Harry Vorsicht" Harry reagierte schnell und wich aus. "Danke Ron" "Gern geschehen" Nun wanderte der Blick von Ron zu George und dann zu Goale. Pfeifend und ganz unschuldig flogen sie in Goales Richtung. Er bemerkte nicht das hinter ihm die Klatscher hin und her zuckten. Nun breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der Weasley Brüder ein fieses Grinsen aus. "Auf ihn" Beide rasten auf ihn zu. Goale bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und flog zurück. Das war Rons und Georges Absicht. Nun stand Goale in der Luft und lachte. "Ha, ha ihr habt mich nicht erwischt" Doch Ron machte nur eine Handbewegung und zeigte in Goales Richtung. Der drehte sich um und sah den Klatscher der hinter ihm hin und her zuckte und nur drauf wartete los zu düsen. Da Klatscher sowieso ihren eigenen Kopf hatten brauchten Ron und George nichts mehr machen als. "Hey du dummer Klatscher schau mal du kriegst uns nicht" Nun zuckte der Klatscher stärker und flog los. Leider stand Goale im weg doch den Klatscher störte das nicht er warf ihn mühelos von Besen. Ron schoss den Klatscher geschickt zu Seite sodass er ihm nicht zu nahe kam. Das Publikum tobte. Mittlerer Weile Kämpften die Jäger um jeden Punkt. Alicia Angelina und Draco flogen auf die Torringe zu. Draco bekam den Quaffel und flog zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. Der Torhüter behielt Draco ihm Auge. Als Draco knapp an Angelina vorbeiflog drückte er ihr den Quaffel in die Hand. Edward Brayen der Torhüter bekam davon nichts mit. Draco tat so als ob er den Quaffel noch in der Hand hielt. Ein paar Zentimeter vor Edward blieb er stehen. Edward starrte ihn nur an. "Mann Edward was bist du für ein Trottel". Draco öffnete seine verschränkten Arme. "wo ist der Quaffel" Er blickte zur Seite doch es war schon zu spät. Tosender Jubel auf der Gryffindore Tribüne brach aus. "Und wieder 10 Punkte für Gryffindore" "Wenn das so weiter geht gewinnen sie haushoch gegen die Slytherins" "Doch was sehen meine Augen es scheint so als wäre Fred Weasley langweilig". "Er sollte anstatt so blöd hin und her zu fliegen besser auf die kommenden Jäger achten" "Oh da ist es passiert 10 Punkte für Slytherin" "Verdammt noch mal darf mir das nicht passieren" mahnte Fred sich selbst. Harry ging es nicht besser. Er suchte und suchte aber keine spur vom Schnatz. Ronaldo kam gar nicht dazu nach dem Schnatz zu suchen er wurde ununterbrochen von Ron und George Angegriffen. "Mist wo ist er" Harrys Blick schweifte über das Feld dann endlich sah er ihn ca. 10 Meter über dem Boden. Er raste hinunter der Schnatz bemerkte ihn und flog auf den Boden zu. Noch 8 Meter trennten Harry und den Boden. Er kam dem Schnatz immer näher aber zu langsam. Er holte nun alles aus seinem Besen heraus. Noch 6 Meter und immer noch nicht war er in rechweite. Noch 4 Meter. Harry bekam langsam Zweifel aber er blieb stand haft. Das Publikum hielt den Atem an. Auch die anderen Spieler waren wie versteinert sogar die Slytherins. Noch 2 Meter. Nun Musste Harry sich beeilen. Noch 1 Meter. Er zog seinen Besen hoch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Doch als er wieder auf normaler Höhe flog spürte er winzig kleine Flügel gegen seine Hand schlagen. Sein Blick viel auf seine Hand die etwas kleines goldenes umschlungen hielten. "Ich habe den schnatz" seine Stimme war leise. Doch dann wurde sie lauter. "Ich habe den Schnatz" schrie er übers ganze Feld. Seine Hand schnellte in die Höhe. Alle sahen ihn. Alle Gryffinore auch Draco kamen zu ihm geflogen und freuten sich. Fred umarmte ihn gleich und Ron heulte. Draco reichte ihm die Hand. Was Harry eigentlich sehr viel bedeutete. Und von Angelina und Alicia bekam er jeweils auf eine Wange einen Kuss. Harry wurde leicht rot. Als sie alle landeten wurden sie von Fans auf Händen Getragen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch" kam es von einer fröhlichen Professor McGonagall. "Das neue Quiddich Team ist perfekt". Alle Spieler gingen in die Umkleide Räume. Dort hatten sie erstmals ruhe. "Gut gemacht Harry" "Ja du warst Spitze" "Nicht nur ich auch ihr" "Aber das alles hätten wir nicht ohne Draco geschafft". "Stimmt" Nun wurde auch Draco für seine Leistungen belohnt. Auch er bekam von den beiden Mädchen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er lachte und auch die anderen Spieler stimmten mit ein. "Draco das beste kommt erst die Sieges Party" "Ach wirklich" "ich mag diese Partys eigentlich nicht" "Du kennst ja auch nur Slytherin Partys aber unsere Partys machen Spaß" "Spaß" "Ja" "Na ich werde mich überraschen lassen" Als alle fertig waren gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dort wurden sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Essen stand bereit und alle hatten gute Laune. Die Feier dauerte bis nach Mitternacht dann gingen die Meisten schlafen. Die einzigen die noch wach waren sind Harry Hermine Ron Draco Ginny Fred George Alicia Angelina und Neville. "So und was machen wir jetzt" "Ich meine schlafen gehen wollt ihr doch wohl auch nicht oder" Alle schüttelten den Kopf. "Gut dann was machen wir jetzt" Angelina und Alicia berieten sich kurz gaben dann aber eine Antwort. "Wir könnten Pflicht Wahl Wahrheit oder Lüge spielen" Auf Fred und Georges Gesichtern breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Hermine blickte Ron etwas komisch an. Ron schaute die beiden Mädchen verblüfft an. Und Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Draco zeigte keine Reaktion. Fred und George stimmten gleich zu. Auch Ginny nickte zustimmend. Hermine und Ron auch doch Harry und Draco zögerten. "Na kommt schon" Danach stimmten beide auch zu. "Gut wer beginnt" Angelina zeigte auf. "Gut" "Ich nehme Ron" "Pflicht" "Gut du musst Hermine küssen" "Was vor den ganzen Leuten" "Ja" Ron schaute zögernd zu Hermine. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Schnell gab er ihr einen Kuss und wurde rot bis über beide Ohren. Alle lachten. "Ok ich bin dran" "Ich nehme Harry" Harry überlegte. "Pflicht" Nun grinste Ron fies. "Oho ich glaube ich hätte was anderes nehmen sollen" "Du musst Draco küssen" Draco und Harry sprangen gleichzeitig auf und gingen so weit es nur ging auseinander. "Harry" Harry verzog sein Gesicht. "Ron das wirst du bereuen" Harry ging wieder zum Sofa. Er setzt sich und schluckte. "Draco komm her" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubst du für mich ist das angenehm" Draco grinste. "Man weiß bei dir nie Potter" "Hey" "Nun komm endlich her" "Sonst muss ich Gewalt anwenden" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. "Schon gut ich komme". Er seufzte und ging auch zum Sofa. Er lies sich neben Harry nieder. "Nun mach Harry" kam es ungeduldig von Fred. "Fred du kannst das gerne übernehmen wenn du so scharf drauf bist". "Nein danke das überlasse ich dir" Harry drehte sich zu Draco. "Wehe du schlägst mich dann" "Ich werde es versuchen" Langsam näherte sich Harry. Die anderen grinsten. Außer Ginny. Draco spürte Harrys warmen Lippen auf seinen. Es schien als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Harry beendete den Kuss als erster. Draco blickte ihn sehr verwirrt an. Die anderen klatschten außer Ginny. "Na und wie kann Harry küssen" gab George grinsend von sich. "Probiere es doch selbst aus" gab Draco als Antwort. "Äh nein lieber nicht" "Nun sag schon Draco wie küsst Harry. Draco blickte Harry an und merkte das diesem das peinlich war. Draco lachte. "Der Große Harry Potter kann nicht schlecht küssen" "So ist hiermit die Frage beantwortet". Alle nickten. Ron schaute Harry an. Auch er bemerkte wie peinlich es Harry war. "Hey Potter" Harry drehte sich zu Draco. "w-wa-w- was" kam es stotternd von ihm. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen" Harry grinste. "Nein" "Du bist dran" gab Draco als knappe Antwort. "Oh ja" "Ich nehme Ginny" Ginny blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Pflicht" Harry blick schweifte zu Ron. "Du musst deinen lieben Bruder Ron küssen". "Iiiiiiiii" Alle lachten. Ginny jedoch sagte gar nichts. Sie stand auf gab Ron einen Kuss und setzte sich wieder. Nun wurde sie von allen angeglotzt. "Was er ist nur mein Bruder" "Also ich nehme Fred" "Pflicht" "Ok du musst in den Mädchen schlaff Saal gehen und Nevilles Kröte in eines der Betten werden". "Wenn ich das mache ist mein Todesurteil sicher" "Aber das ist ein Super streich" "Neville gib mir deine Kröte" "Pass aber gut auf Trevor auf" "Ja" Neville überreichte ihm die Kröte. Fred schlich sich in Mädchen Zimmer. Dort ging er langsam auf das Bett von Lavendel zu. Er hob ihre Decke ein Stück und setzte Trevor darunter. Die kleine Kröte hüpfte hinauf bis zu ihrem Gesicht. "Was ist los wer weckt mich da" kam es verschlafen von Lavendel. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Nun wachten auch die anderen auf. Auch sie sahen die Kröte die nun am Fußboden herum hüpfte. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alle schrieen. Keiner hatte Fred bemerkt doch das war seine Absicht. "Was schreit ihr so". Er kam von Richtung Tür so das sie glaubten er wäre gerade gekommen. "Eine Kröte" "Fred mach sie weg" Lavendel war auf ihn zugerannt und hielt seinen Arm fest. "Ja ich fange sie ein". Er schaute sich kurz um sah sie und fing sie ein. "So erledigt" Lavendel lächelte und gab ihm als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit einen Kuss. "Danke Fred" "äh ja also äh gern geschehen" Langsam ging er die Treppen hinunter. "Hier hast du deine Kröte Neville und pass das nächste mal besser auf sie auf" Er gab ihm ein Zeichen mitzuspielen. Neville verstand. "Ja danke das du Trevor gefunden hast ich habe ihn schon überall gesucht". Fred warf ihm einen Dankenden Blick zu. Danach setzte er sich wieder. Nun stand Draco auf und ging in Richtung Jungenschlaff Saal. "Wo gehst du hin" "Schlafen" "Ach so" Fred und George machten sich auch auf den Weg ihn ihr Zimmer. Auch die anderen nur Ron und Hermine blieben. "Gute nacht Ron und Hermine" "Gute nacht Harry" Harry schleppte sich die Treppen hinauf. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. "Was ist los mit dir Potter" "Nun ja kann ja sein das du mir den Kopf abreißen willst nachdem was da unten passiert ist" "Nein" Harry atmete erleichtert aus und ging ins Zimmer. "Aber vielleicht doch" Draco war aufgestanden. Harry ging einen Schritt zurück bis er an die Wand stieß. "Potter wieso fällst du immer auf meine Scherze rein". "Na ja bei dir weiß man nie" "Ich werde dir nichts tun Potter" "Na ja noch nicht" Draco grinste und ging auf seinen Schrank zu. Er holte seine Schlaff Sachen heraus und legte sie auf sein Bett. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Draco zog sein T-Shirt aus und beobachtete Harrys Blick. "Was ist Potter" "Äh ach nichts" Draco musste lachen. "Idiot" Draco schmiss sein T-Shirt in Harry Richtung. "Hey" "Na warte". Nun zog auch Harry sein T-Shirt aus und warf es zu Draco. "Potter" "Ha du hast es nur zurück bekommen" Harry schnappte sich das T-Shirt von Draco und reichte es ihm. Draco gab auch Harry seines wieder. Dann mussten beide lachen. Als sie sich umgezogen hatten dachte eigentlich keiner daran schlafen zu gehen. "Harry" "Hm" "Warum hast du das über Haupt gemacht". "Was den" "Na vorhin" "Du hast mich geküsst ohne auch nur eine Wiederrede" Harry drehte sich zu Dracos Bett und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. "Soll ich das wirklich sagen" "Ja" "Na schön" "Ich weiß es nicht" Nun schaute Draco der die ganze Zeit die Decke betrachtet hatte zu Harry. "Du machst es und weißt nicht warum" "Ja genau" "Ich werde dich nie verstehen Potter" Harry grinste. "Und ich dich nie" Draco blickte Harry durchdringend an. "Harry komm her" "Wieso" "So halt" Harry stand auf und setzte sich Draco gegenüber auf sein Bett. "Du weißt doch noch unser Gespräch" "Das wo ich gesagt habe etwas hat sich bei mir verändert" Harry nickte stumm. "Es hat sich wirklich etwas geändert" "Und was" "Mein Hass gegenüber dir" "Dein Hass" "Ja" "Mein Hass ist verschwunden" "dafür ist etwas anderes da was ich nicht beschreiben kann" Harry blickte Draco lange an und lächelte ihn an. "Bei mir ist es genauso" Dracos Augen weiteten sich. "Aber auch ich weiß nicht was es ist" da plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. "Ist dir was eingefallen" "Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen kann" "Harry du kannst mir vertrauen" Harry nickte stumm. "Also heute hatten wir vor dem Quiddich Spiel wahrsagen" Draco nickte und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. "Und Professor Traweley hat gesagt das ich einen Feind weniger und einen Freund mehr habe" "Draco das bist wahrscheinlich du" "Wahrscheinlich schon" "Aber es geht noch weiter" "Sie sagte diese Freundschaft würde brechen aber nicht weil wir dann wieder Feinde werden ganz ihm Gegenteil" "Erzähl schon warum dann" "Die Liebe" "Was" "So hat sie es gesagt" Draco schluckte und schaute in Harrys Augen er konnte erkennen das es ihm genauso erging. "Das ist das Gefühl" sagte Draco plötzlich. Harrys Blick verbarg pure Neugierde. "Ich weiß es" "Harry" "Was" "Nein ich kann nicht" Draco ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Harry kroch weiter zu ihm hoch. "Sag schon" "Nein" Nun war er ganz nah an Draco. "Bitte" "Nein das ist ach nicht so wichtig" "ich werde nicht lachen ich schwöre" Draco wusste das Harry die Wahrheit sagte. Er schloss seine Augen und begann zu sprechen. "Harry ich hasse dich nicht mehr nein ich, ich, ich liebe dich" Diese Worte halten tief in seinem Ohr immer und immer wieder. "Meinst du das ernst" "Ja" "sonst hätte ich gar nichts gesagt" Harry legte sich neben Draco und blickte an die Decke. So lagen sie eine ganze weile. Doch dann setzte Harry sich auf und lächelte Draco an. "Draco" Auch er setzte sich auf. "Weißt du noch als ich gesagt habe es geht mir genauso" "ja" "Gut denn es geht mir wirklich genauso wie dir" "Du meinst" "Ja das meine ich" Harry beugte sich ein Stück vor und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich liebe dich auch" Dann stand er auf und ging zu seinem Bett. Draco wusste noch immer nicht was gerade passiert war. Doch nach einer geraumen Zeit legte er sich zurück schloss die Augen und schlief ein.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unsanft aus seinem Traum geweckt. "Hey Harry wach auf heute ist Halloween" Harry war mit einem mal wach. Er blickte Ron an und grinste. "Auf zu den Mädchen" Sie schlichen sich in das Zimmer der Mädchen. Als sie mit ihrem Aufbau fertig waren mussten sie nur mehr warten bis sie aufwachten. "Hey alle man aufstehen" schrie Ron durch das Zimmer. Hermine setzte sich auf. "Ah was ist das" Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um. "Überall Schnüre" Dann blickte sie zur Tür. Harry und Ron winkten ihr zu und lachten. "Ihr verfluchten" "Nein Lavendel nicht bewegen" Nun waren alle Mädchen wach. Keiner rührte sich. "Lavendel" Sie blickte Ron böse an. "Hier etwas für dich zum Spielen" Er warf ihr etwas kleines schwarzes Ding in die Hände. Als sie es genauer betrachtete merkte sie das es sich bewegte. "AHHHHHHH" Sie sprang auf. "Eine ekelige große hässliche Spinne sitzt in meinem Bett" "Lavendel" Erst jetzt merkte sie das sie eine der Schnüre straf zog. Eine Kettenreaktion wurde ausgelöst. Auf alle Mädchen kippte ein Eimer schleim von der letzten Zaubertrank stunde. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYY" "RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN" Alle sprangen auf und liefen den beiden lachenden Jungs hinterher. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen sahen auch die anderen Gryffindores das Maleur. Fred und George begannen zu lachen. "Was ist den mit euch passiert" fragte Angelina. "Angelina sei froh das du nicht in unserem Zimmer liegst. Angelina Alicia Katie und andere 6 Klässler Mädchen lachten. "Hey Lavendel" "Was" fauchte sie Fred ins Gesicht. "Du siehst richtig süß aus wenn du da so stehst in deinem Nachthemd und dich aufregst" Lavendel wurde rot. Dann sahen sich die Mädchen an. Sie bemerkten das sie in ihren Nachthemden vor den anderen Gryffindores standen. "Peinlich" meinte Hermine und lief die Stufen hinauf. Alle anderen folgten ihr. "Gut gemacht Harry und Ron" "Danke" Als die Mädchen wider sauber waren gingen alle zum Frühstück. Draco war schon da und grinste. "Wieso bist du so fröhlich" fragte Harry. Er zeigte auf Pansi die sich gerade an den Slytherin Tisch setzte. "Na und das ist doch nur Pansi" "Ja aber ´sie wird ihr rotes Wunder erleben" "Rot heißt es normal nicht Blau" "ja aber sie wird ein rotes Wunder erleben" Nun starrte Harry neugierig zum Slytherin Tisch. Pansi begann zu essen. Plötzlich spuckte sie ihr gegessenes wieder aus. Sie sprang auf. "HILFE" "KAKALAKEN" "Du hast ihr Kakalaken ins essen gegeben" "Keine gewöhnlichen warts ab". Die Kakalaken drehten sich zu Pansi um. Sie wurde von oben bis unten mit roter Farbe bespukt. "AHHHHHHHH" Draco begann zu lachen. Die anderen Gryffindores fragten warum er so lachte. "Diese Farbe geht erst nach Wochen wieder ab" Nun begannen auch die anderen Gryffindores zu lachen. Als der Unterricht begann kicherten die Mädchen. "Guten Tag Schüler" "Guten Morgen Professor" "So heute werden wir etwas neues durch nehmen" "Ihr werdet euch heute ihn Tiere verwandeln müssen". Nun grinste Professor McGonagall. Ron und Harry bekamen ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. "So Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter sie beginnen" Sie sagte ihnen den Spruch. Beide sagten ihn und zeigten mit dem Zauberstab auf den jeweils anderen. Ron verwandelte sich. "Ron du bist ein Schwein" "Harry das ist nicht nett mich ein Schwein zu nennen" "Nein ich meine du bist wirklich eines" Er reichte ihm einen Spiegel. Ron erschrak. Nun verwandelte auch Harry sich. "Harry du bist eine Katze" "Das ist unfair wieso darfst du eine Katze sein und ich ein Schwein" Nun lachte die ganze Klasse. "Entschuldigung ich hatte etwas vergessen diese Verwandlung hält eine Stunde" "WWWAASSS" "Wieso haben sie uns das nicht früher gesagt" Hermine und Lavendel die hinter ihnen saßen standen auf. "Tja Rache ist süß" "Ihr zwei habt davon gewusst" "Professor McGonagall hat uns dabei geholfen" "Danke Professor" "Ach gern geschehen" Die Stunde war zu ende. Hermine Ron als Schwein und Harry als Katze gingen in die Große Halle zu Mittag essen. Als Ron die Halle betrat lachten alle. Hermine erklärte alles. Dann wunderte sie sich wo Harry war. Sie erzählte das er eine Katze war. Sie dachte nach dann sprang sie auf und rannte zur Tür. Sie öffnete und eine kleine schwarze Katze huschte herein. "Tut mir leid Harry" Harry hüpfte auf seinen Platz. Harry war als Katze viel zu klein und kam nicht an den Tisch. So musste er auf den Tisch springen und von dort aus essen. "Entschuldigt" Alle drehten sich zum Lehrer Tisch. "Ich wollte nur sagen das heute die restlichen Stunden Unterricht ausfallen weil Halloween ist" Alle jubelten. Die Gryffindores gingen schnell in den Gryffindore Turm. Ron hatte sich mittlerweile zurück verwandelt doch Harry war immer noch eine Katze. Professor McGonagall erklärte das Ron den Spruch falsch ausgesprochen hatte deswegen würde Harry noch eine weitere Stunde eine Katze bleiben. Harry schlich sich unbemerkt in sein Zimmer. Dort fand er Draco. "Hallo Kätzchen" Harry viel ein das Draco noch gar nichts wusste. Draco blickte die Katze verwundert an. "Moment mal" "Wie kommst du hier rein man kommt nur mit einem Zauberstab hier rein" Er blickte die Katze komisch an. "Schwarz klein und grüne Augen das kann nur Harry sein" "Woher weiß du das" "Weil du sprichst Kätzchen" "Ups" "Wieso um alles in der Welt bist du eine Katze" "Hermine" "Aha hat sie dir einen Streich gespielt" "Ja" "Und wieso sagst du nicht den Rückzauber Spruch" "Weil ich erst in einer Stunde wieder ich werde" "So ein Blödsinn Harry" Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab sagte einige undeutliche Worte und tippte Harry an. Als Harry an sich hinunter sah konnte er wieder seine Füße erkennen. "Danke" Doch dann wurde er sauer. "Diese Hermine ist dran" Er stapfte die Treppe hinunter und ging zu Hermine. "Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt das man sich zurück verwandeln kann" "Oh hallo Harry" "Antworte" "Ich wollte dich zappeln lassen" Harry grinste gemein. Er ging in sein Zimmer und kam wieder herunter Hermine sah nicht das er ein Buch in der Hand hielt. Dann rannte er in den Mädchen schlaff Saal und kam zurück. Nun hielt er das Buch so in der Hand das Hermine es sah. Das Buch sah haargenau gleich aus wie Hermines Tagebuch. Er stellte sich zum Feuer öffnete das Buch und blickte Hermine an. "Was hast du vor Harry" Harry nahm eine Seite in die Hand und riss sie heraus. "NNNNEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNN" Immer mehr Seiten landeten im Feuer. Hermine lief zu Harry. "Hör auf Bitte" "Nein" "Bitte" "Knie dich vor mir nieder und entschuldige dich bei mir" Sie kniete sich vor ihm hin und entschuldigte sich. Dann begann Harry zu lachen. Er zeigte ihr das Buch. "Leer" "Hermine das ist mein Buch" "Es sollte einmal irgendwann ein Tagebuch werden aber dafür war es mir wert". "Aber es sieht genauso aus wie meines" "Ich hab ein wenig gezaubert" "Oh Harry" Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schups. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel Rückwerts in einen Sessel. Hermine setzte sich auf gegenüberliegenden. Sie redeten den ganzen Abend. Als Harry bemerkte das keiner mehr hier war stand er auf. "Gute Nacht Hermine" "Halt" Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Wir müssen uns unterhalten Mr. Potter" "Mr. Potter" "Ja" Sie überschlug ihre Beine und legte ihre Hände seitlich auf die Sessellehnen. Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. "Hermine du siehst aus wie ein Engel" "Ein Engel" "Ja ein Todesengel der nur darauf wartet das sein Opfer einen Fehler macht" Hermine schaute Harry erstaunt an. "So, so ein Todesengel" "Ja" "Na wen du das so meinst Harry" "Aber wer wird dann mein Opfer sein" Harry schluckte und bemerkte wie langsam in ihm Angst aufstieg. Wie kann ich nur Angst vor ihr haben. Sie ist doch meine beste Freundin. Aber wenn ich das so aus einem anderen Winkel betrachte. Harry war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft das er nicht merkte das Hermine aufstand. Sie ging auf den noch immer stehenden Harry zu. Sie drückte ihn wieder in den Sessel. Nun wurde Harry wieder aufmerksam. Hermine stand vor ihm ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Sessellehne. Er wusste das es kein entkommen gab. "So jetzt können wir reden" "Hermine dein Ton hört sich an wie der von Malfoy" Hermine lächelte. Sie setzte sich auf die eine Armlehne und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. Harry lies es über sich geschehen. Wer weiß wie sie sonst reagiert hätte. "Harry" " Mh" "Du und Draco ihr seid zusammen stimmt´s" Harrys wurde blass. Hermine schaute Harry entzückt an. Langsam nickte er. "Ich habe es mir gedacht" "Aber wie hast du das heraus gefunden" "Hey glaubst du das schlaueste Mädchen hier in Gryffindore bekommt gar nichts mit" "Stimmt das hatte ich vergessen" "Überhaupt Harry ich kenne dich besser als Ron mir kannst du nichts vormachen" Wieder legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. Nun hatte Harry keine bedenken mehr da er wusste das sie nur diese Frage stellen wollte. Oder doch nicht? Er blickte auf Hermine. Sie hatte sich auf der Lehne zusammen gekauert. Er legte seinen Arm um sie. "Harry" "Was" "Ich habe Angst um dich" "Wieso" "Ich meine ich kann es akzeptieren das du und er zusammen seid aber was ist mit seinem Vater wenn er es wissen würde er würde dich in Stücke reißen" Über das hatte Harry noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Was währe wirklich wenn Dracos Vater das erfuhr. Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an. Dann stand sie auf. Sie gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in den Mädchenschlaff Saal. "Gute Nacht Harry" flüsterte sie noch leicht in seine Richtung bevor sie hinter der Tür verschwand. Harry strich sich über die gerade geküsste Wange und dachte nach. Seine Gedanken waren voll. Das Hauptthema war Luzius Malfoy. Nach langem hin und her ging er auch schlafen.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen graute. Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat wurde er freundlich von Hermine begrüßt. Er war erstaunt das sie nach dem was gestern Nacht war noch immer die alte Hermine sein konnte. Ihre Nerven hätte ich gerne. Beim Frühstück war es nicht anders. "Harry" Die betreffende Person schaute auf. Fred grinste ihn an. "Freust du dich schon auf das heutige Quiddich Spiel" "Was" er schaut ihn fragend an. "Scherz übermorgen ist erst das Spiel". Harry war erleichtert. Er vernahm plötzlich das leise Geräusch von Flügelschlägen. Er schaute hoch und sah die verschiedenen Eulen die Post bringen. "Hadwig" Seine Eule landete sicher auf seiner Schulter. Nun strahlte Harry. Aber von wem würde er Post bekommen. Er nahm Hadwig den Brief ab. "Kein Absender" Sirius. Kam es Harry plötzlich in seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete den Brief hastig und las still vor sich hin.  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry!!!!  
  
Wie geht es dir??? Ich hoffe doch gut. Ich habe Neuigkeiten. Es wird gemunkelt das Luzius Malfoy aus Askaban geflohen ist. Ihr werdet schon sehen bald tauchen bei euch in der schule wieder Dementoren auf. Bitte Harry pass auf dich auf und nimm dich vor den Dementoren in Acht.  
  
PS:. Stimmt es das Draco in Gryffindore ist????  
  
Bis bald dein Pate : Sirius Black  
  
"Wahnsinn" Er blickte kurz zu Draco und bemerkte das auch er einen Brief in der Hand hielt. Wie versteinert starrte er das weiße Papierstück in seinen Händen an. Mich würde interessieren was in dem Brief steht. Er riss sich wieder aus seinen Gedanken und schaute zu dem aufgestandenen Dumbeldore. "Liebe Schüler" "Mich hat soeben eine schlimme Nachricht erreicht" "Luzius Malfoy ist wieder frei er ist geflohen" Alle Schüler hielten den Atem an einzelne Blicke fielen auf Draco dessen Blick leer war. "Bitte behaltet Ruhe" "Zu meiner Enttäuschung müssen Dementoren unsere Schule bewachen" Dumbeldore ´s Blick viel auf Harry. Dieser schaute unsicher zwischen seinen Freunden und Dumbeldore hin und her. "Mr. Malfoy" Draco hebte langsam seinen Kopf und schaute Dumbeldore ins Gesicht. "Sie brauchen nichts zu befürchten" Nun stieg in Draco Wut auf. Ruckartig stand er auf. Der umfallende Sessel interessierte ihn wenig. Sein Blick war auf Dumbeldore gerichtet. "Ihre Nerven würde ich gerne haben" seine Stimme war leise doch sie wurde lauter. "Wissen sie überhaupt was das bedeutet". "Nein das können sie nicht wissen" "Wenn er erst mal hier ist wird er mich umbringen" "Und sie wollen mir sagen ich hätte nichts zu befürchten" Seine Stimme war extrem laut. Den Brief den er in der einen Hand hielt wurde regelrecht zerquetscht. Professor McGonagall war aufgestanden. "Mr. Malfoy wie können sie es wagen in so einem Ton mit einem Lehrer zu sprechen insbesondere da er noch ein Schulleiter ist" "Aber bitte meine Liebe setzten sie sich wieder" Sie blickte Dumbeldore ungläubig an. "Lassen sie ihn ruhig wütend sein er hat ein Recht darauf". "Aber" Er winkte ab und wandte sich wieder Draco der nun seine Augen fest zu hatte um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Sie haben recht Mr. Malfoy" Draco riss die Augen wieder auf. "Verdammt" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte aus der Halle. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm Ron saß nur sauer daneben und machte nicht den Anschein auch nur einen Finger für Draco zu rühren. Auch Snape wollte nach doch Dumbeldore hielt ihn zurück. "Harry und Hermine sind gute Freunde von ihm auch wenn er das nicht zugibt sie werden ihm schon helfen Severus" "Das hoffe ich sonst" "Severus" "Ja schon gut"  
  
*** Harry und Hermine rannten so schnell sie konnten und suchten Draco. Aber sie fanden ihn nicht sie fanden nur. "Hermine sieh mal" Beide schauten auf das vor ihnen stehende Ding. "Ist es das was ich glaube was es ist" "Wenn es das ist was ich glaube dann ist das was du glaubst richtig" "Ein Dementore weg hier" Beide rannten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Dementore folgte ihnen nicht. Als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren blieben sie stehen. Sie verschnauften und blickten sich um. In einer dunklen Ecke sahen sie eine zusammen gekauerte Person. "Draco" Er blickte nicht auf. Harry lies sich auf die rechte und Hermine auf die linke Seite fallen. Nun blickte Draco hoch. "Was wollt ihr" "Dich trösten" "Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht" "Draco wir werden dich in dieser schweren Zeit doch nicht alleine lassen außer Ron vielleicht" "Seid wann kümmert ich euch so um mich" "Wir haben dich nun mal lieb gewonnen" "Außer Ron vielleicht" "Unser Hass auf dich ist verschwunden" "Außer Rons vielleicht" "Wir wollen dir nicht schaden sondern helfen" "Außer Ron vielleicht". Draco lächelte. "Ist ja klar das diese tolle Ansprache von Hermine kommt" sprach Draco leise. "Trotzdem Danke Hermine" "Ach machen wir doch gern" kam es freundlich von Harry "Was haben wir getan" fragte Harry irritiert. Hermine und Draco lachten. "Typisch Harry" "Ja" "Hey" Nun lachten alle drei.  
  
***  
  
Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren wurde Draco von allen Seiten bemitleidet. "Ist ja schrecklich" "Tja an das musst du dich gewönnen" "Oh Draco was ich dich fragen wollte was stand in deinem Brief" Draco zuckte zusammen. "Nichts für dich" "na schön" Somit gingen alle schlafen bis auf Draco. Er schlich sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Er hörte Geräusche hinter sich. "Hallo Draco" Draco biss sich auf die Oberlippe. "Lange nicht gesehen" Draco drehte sich langsam zu der ihm bekannten Stimme um. "Bekomm ich keine Umarmung als Begrüßung" Draco wich zurück. "Du solltest deinem Vater mehr Respekt entgegen bringen" "Respekt du willst Respekt von mir" "Den verdienst du nicht" Die Augen von Luzius funkelten auf. "Seid wann bist du so mutig" Luzius ging auf seinen Sohn zu. Draco wich immer weiter zurück bis er an einer Wand anstand. "Draco wann wirst du endlich lernen mir nicht zu wiedersprechen" Draco schloss seine Augen. Schmerz das war das einzige was er fühlte. Er ging auf die Knie. "Steh auf" "Lass ihn in Ruhe" Draco schaut hoch und erblickte Harry. "Nein bitte lass das Harry" keuchte und hustete Draco leise hervor. Luzius hörte das. "Habe ich mich verhört" "Harry seid wann nennst du ihn Harry" "Das ist Potter hast du alles vergessen was ich dir beigebracht habe" "Alles was du mir beigebracht hast war Müll" "Du wagst es" Er setzte zu einem neuen Schlag an. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Luzius Hand. Er murmelte ein paar schnelle Worte und Konzentrierte sich. Ein Blauer Strahl kam aus seinen Zauberstab und warf Luzius gegen die Wand. Harry half Draco auf und fragte wie es ihm ging. "Du Narr" Harry drehte sich wieder zu Luzius. "Accio" kam es aus Luzius Mund geschossen. Harrys Zauberstab flog mit hohem Bogen in die Hand Luzius. "Scheiße" "Potter kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern an dem deine Eltern gestorben sind" Harry wurde blass. Er wusste auf was er hinaus wollte. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Nabe. "Nein bitte nicht" schrie Harry. "Oh der große Harry Potter bettelt" "Doch mit so etwas kannst du mich nicht umstimmen" "Avada Kedavra" Harry sah einen grünen Nebel auf sich zu fliegen. Er wurde frontal getroffen. Auch wenn erwusste das der Todesfluch ihm nichts anhaben konnte so erinnerte er sich aber an die Schmerzen. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Er hielt sich Krampfhaft seinen Kopf. Er krümmte sich zusammen. Langsam ging er auf die Knie und viel zu Boden. "Nein aufhören" Dann wurde es still. Harrys Augen waren noch offen doch sie waren leer. "Harry" Draco war zu ihm gerannt und hatte sich neben ihm hingekniet. "Draco du kleiner Verräter" Draco sah seinen Vater näher kommen. "Welchen Fluch hättest du gerne" Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Den Todesfluch würde er nicht überleben da er nicht so stark war wie Harry. Er schluckte schwer. "Ach Draco ich will dich nicht gleich töten nein ich will dich quälen" "Crucio" Draco kannte den Fluch er hatte schon oft gesehen wie sein Vater ihn angewandt hatte. Doch er hatte sich nie überlegt was für Qualen das Opfer durch machen musste. Nun wusste er es. Am liebsten wäre er gestorben als sich diesen Schmerzen aus zusetzten. Langsam wurde ihm Schwarz vor den Augen. Er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
***  
  
Harrys Augen öffneten sich. Er fühlte sich als hätte er 50 Quiddich Spiele hinter sich. Er setzte sich auf. "Ron sieh nur er wacht auf" Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals. "Au" "Bitte Hermine nicht so stürmisch ja geht das" "Ja tut mir leid" Harry schaute Ron und Hermine lange an. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Draco" Hermine hörte es und zeigte auf das Gegenüber liegende Bett. Harry stand auf zog seinen Umhang über und ging auf Dracos Bett zu. Er sah den blassen leblosen Körper liegen. "Ist er" "Nein Harry er lebt noch" Harry atmete erleichternd aus. "Harry" Harry wandte sich rasch wieder zu Draco der nun auch seine Augen offen hatte und im Bett saß. "Wie geht's dir" "Mieserrabel" "Oh gut dann geht es dir wie mir" "Ha, ha du hast gut lachen Harry" "Wieso" "Was wäre wenn er sich entschlossen hätte auch bei mir den Todesfluch auszuprobieren" "Dann würdest du nicht hier sitzen" "Genau" "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen Harry aber ich" Draco ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. "Nein das werde ich nicht zu lassen" Draco blickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen Intensiv an. Harry grinste. Auf Dracos Lippen breitete sich ein lächeln aus. "Das weiß ich Harry das weiß ich" Ron und Hermine blickten sich einmal an und beschlossen dann aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Draco und Harry bekamen es gar nicht mit. Sie redeten Unmengen blödes Zeug um bloß nicht über den gestrigen Vorfall zu sprechen. "Potter" Harry erstarrte. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Stimme um. "Luzius" "Ja das ist mein Name" "Zuschade das du den Todesfluch unbeschädigt davon getragen hast" "Du müsstest eigentlich wissen das er bei mir nicht funktioniert" Harry setzte ein spöttisches Grinsen auf. "Du kleiner" Luzius bebte vor Wut. Er ging auf Harry zu und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Imperio" Luzius traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er blickte in die Richtung seines Sohnes. Draco war aufgestanden und zielte auf seinen Vater. "Was hast du getan Draco" "Ich habe nun die Kontrolle über dich Vater" "Das merke ich selbst" "Tut mir leid aber wenn du Harry etwas antust töte ich dich" Luzius Malfoy war verblüfft. "Verdammt Harry beweg deinen Hintern und hole Dumbeldore lange kann ich ihn nicht damit beschäftigen" Harry sprang auf und lief zur Tür. "Danke Draco" "Geh" Harry rannte zu Dumbeldores Büro. "Scheiße wie ging noch mal das Passwort" "Krötenschleim" Hermine stand hinter Harry. "Hermine" "Ach keine Zeit für dich im Moment" Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. "Danke das du das Passwort gesagt hast" "Bitte aber warum musst du zu Dumbeldore" Harry war total aufgelöst. "Draco Luzius der Imperio Zauber" Hermine bastelte sich aus diesen Wortfetzen eine Erklärung. Beide rannten in den Turm. Sie klopften an Dumbeldores Bürotür. "Herein" "Professor" "Sie müssen mit kommen" "Da ist Draco und dann ist da noch Luzius und der Imperio Zauber und" "Harry nun beruhige dich einmal und dann sage mir was los ist" "Keine Zeit wir müssen los" "Hermine bitte erkläre du mir was los ist" "Ich glaube er meint Draco hält Luzius mit dem Imperio Zauber in Schacht" Harry nickte schnell und zerrte Hermine und Dumbeldore aus dem Büro. Als sie ankamen war die Tür sperr Angel weit offen. Der Raum war dunkel. Langsam betraten sie ihn. Sie sahen keinen Luzius mehr. Aber auch keinen Draco. "Oh nein wir kommen zu spät" Harry fiel auf die Knie. "Nein kommen wir nicht". Hermine lief auf eine am Boden liegende Person zu. "Draco wach auf". Langsam öffnete er die Augen. "Wo bin ich" "Du bist im Krankenflügel" "Was ist passiert als Harry weg war" "Ich weiß nur mehr das mein Vater sich aus dem Zauber befreite und dann bin ich hier in deinen Armen aufgewacht". Hermine wurde rot und ließ Draco los. Nun trat auch Harry heran. Draco setzte sich auf. Harry umarmte ihn. "Oh man Draco du weißt nicht welche Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe" Keiner erkannte den Gesichtsausdruck von Draco. Seine Augen waren voller Hass. Hass auf Harry. Er bewarte Haltung und hoffte Harry würde ihn wieder los lassen. Als das nicht der Fall war riss er sich von ihm los. "Schön das du dir Sorgen um mich machst Pot... Harry aber mir geht es gut" er hatte es schwer diese Worte einiger Massen freundlich klingen zu lassen. Er stand auf ging an Harry und Hermine vorbei und rannte dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores. "Er hat sich komisch verhalten findest du nicht Harry" "ja" "Na egal los wir gehen schlafen es ist spät"  
  
***  
  
Harry schlief sehr unruhig. Draco bemerkte es aber beachtete ihn nicht weiter. "Ich hasse diesen Potter" "Was habe ich bloß geschluckt das ich glaubte ich liebe ihn" "Igitt" "Potter macht mich krank und dann auch noch seine idiotischen Freunde" "Ist ja nicht auszuhalten" Er blickte zu Harry stand auf und öffnete seinen Nachttisch. Er holte etwas kleines schimmerndes Ding heraus. Er ging zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich. Ein kurzer Blick zu Ron verriet ihm das der tief schlief. Er nahm das schimmernde Ding fester in die Hand und setzte es Harry an den Hals. "Potter du hast kein recht am Leben zu bleiben" "Aber ich will dich nicht gleich töten ich werde dich quälen" "Oder soll ich dich lieber doch gleich töten" Er führte das schimmernde Ding was sich als Messer heraus stellte an Harrys Körper hinab. Seine Hand blieb stehen. Er blickte ihn noch einmal an und stach dann zu. Harry fuhr hoch. Er schrie nicht aber er hielt sich seinen Bauch fest. Er sah an sich hinunter und erblickte das Messer und die Hand die das Messer noch immer fest hielt. Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Sein Blick blieb bei Dracos Augen hängen. "Tja Potter du hast mir vertraut und das war ein Fehler" Draco zog das Messer wieder heraus. Dann legte er es zur Seite und strich Harry über die Wange. "Oh du kannst einem richtig Leid tun" "Hast du vielleicht irgend welche Schmerzen sag doch wo tut es weh vielleicht hier" Er schlug mit der Faust auf Harrys Wunde. Abermahls schrie Harry nicht er war zu perplex um irgend etwas zu machen. Der Schmerz verhinderte seine Gedanken und unterdrückte seine Stimme. Draco nahm Harry in den arm und legte ihn dann behutsam wieder ins Bett zurück. "Wir wollen doch nicht das der große Harry Potter wenn er stirbt aus seinem Bett fällt" Draco näherte sich Harrys Ohr und flüsterte ihm zu. "Liebe ist ein Spiel und als ein solches muss man auch die Folgen für eine Niederlage einstecken" Er küsste ihn noch einmal. Dracos Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein. "Und du Harry hast bei diesem Spiel verloren" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Draco lass dich nicht von ihm beeinflussen" "Alles was ich tue ist meine eigene Entscheidung Potter" "Nein, nein und noch mal nein du stehst unter einem Zauber" "Potter halt die Klappe" Draco spürte einen Schmerz in seinen Kopf steigen. "Hör auf damit" "Draco es ist schade das es so weit gekommen ist" Harrys Stimme war leise. "Draco ich liebe di......." Harry sprach nicht mehr weiter. Draco schaute den Bewusstlosen Harry von oben bis unten an. "Was habe ich getan" Nun kehrten die Erinnerungen wieder. "Nein Harry" Er lief zur Krankenschwester und benachrichtigte Dumbeldore. Harry wurde in die Krankenstation gebracht. (schon wieder). Draco saß in einem Stuhl daneben. "Er wird sterben und das ist alleine meine Schuld" "Er wird sterben und das ist alleine meine Schuld" Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Und Ron hasste Draco nun nur noch mehr. Zwei Tage waren vergangen und Harrys zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert. "Professor" "Hermine ich kann nichts führ ihn tun" "Und Draco" "Er befindet sich in einer Art Schock lass ihm Zeit" "Wird er bestraft ich finde er sollte von der Schule verwiesen werden" "Es ist verständlich das sie aufgebracht sind Mr. Weasley aber Draco triff keine Schuld er war es nicht sondern sein Vater" "Nein Draco war es" "Nun denken sie doch mal nach" "Im letzten Jahr ist es ihnen genau so ergangen sie wurden von Voldemort verzaubert sie hätten damals fast Ginny getötet" Ron schwieg und dachte nach. "Sie haben recht Professor" "na siehst du" Harry wollte es einfach nicht besser gehen. Nach einer Woche stellten seine Freunde fest das er sich langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet. "Endlich Wochenende" "Ja los wir schauen ob Harry schon aufgewacht ist" Ron und Hermine warfen ihre Schulbücher in die Ecke und stürmten in die Krankenstation. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung fanden sie nur einen schlafenden Harry vor. "Ach er wacht einfach nicht auf" "Ja" Doch in diesem Augenblick rührte sich Harry ein wenig. Langsam und wirklich sehr Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. "Hermine" "Ron" "Was ist passiert" "Er ist aufgewacht" "JUHU" Beide standen auf und umarmten sich. "Was habt ihr den" "Nichts Harry" Sie erzählten Harry die ganze Geschichte. Danach redeten sie stundenlang über das was Harry versäumt hatte. Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. "Was ist mit Draco" "Er nun ja er hat einen Schock den er nicht überwindet" "Im Unterricht bekommt er gar nichts mit" "Und sogar zum Essen müssen wir ihn zwingen" Harry wollte aufstehen doch Hermine und Ron verbaten ihm das. Es wurde spät und seine Freunde gingen. Er lag lange wach schlief aber dann doch ein.  
  
*** Am nächsten Morgen durfte Harry schon aufstehen. Er wollte seine Freunde überraschen und ging noch etwas wackelig zum Frühstück. Als er vor der Tür stand musste er grinsen. Wie würden die zwei wohl reagieren. Er öffnete die Tür leise und trat in die Halle. Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Hermine schaute auf und lies das Brot das sie in der Hand hielt fallen. "Oh mein Gott Harry" Sie sprang auf und lief ihm entgegen. Sie umarmte ihn. Harry hielt sie ganz fest und wollte sie nicht mehr los lassen. "Man wie habe ich das vermist" Hermine lächelte ihn an und fing an zu weinen. "Hey Hermine es ist alles in Ordnung mir geht es gut" "Ich weiß aber ich bin so froh" "Beruhige dich" Ohne sich aus der Umklammerung von Hermine zu befreien ging er auf den Tisch zu. Erst als er ankam lies sie ihn wieder los. "Hallo Leute schön euch wieder zu sehen" "Harry" Nun war auch Ron aufgesprungen und umarmte seinen Freund. "Schön das du wieder da bist" Auch die anderen Gryffindores begrüßten ihn. Es kamen auch einzelne Schüler von den anderen Tischen. Sogar ein paar Slytherins kamen. Harry setzte sich und blickte auf dem neben ihm sitzenden Draco. Er sah ihn nicht an. "Draco hey es war nicht deine Schuld" Draco hörte ihm nicht einmal zu. "Ich habe dir weh getan Harry" "Nein du warst das nicht" "Doch ich war es ich hätte dich fast getötet" Harry merkte das seine Stimme leise und ohne jegliches Gefühl war. "Nein Draco" "Ich hätte dich fast getötet" " Nein verdammt" "Du hättest sterben können" "Draco hör auf" "Du bist nicht schuld gewesen und das bist du auch jetzt nicht" "Harry gib es auf er befindet sich in einem Schock du kannst so fiel wie du willst auf ihn einreden aber in Wirklichkeit hört er dich gar nicht" "Draco bitte werde wieder normal" "Es ist mir egal ob du mich hasst aber werde wieder du selbst" "Egal welches ich du wieder annimmst aber bitte mach es" "hasse mich oder hasse mich nicht aber werde normal" Draco schaute Harry mit einem leeren Blick an. "Ich kann nicht Harry" "Ich hätte dich....." "Nein" "Draco hör mir zu" Harry war aufgestanden und zog Draco aus seinem Stuhl auf die Beine. Er hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und rüttelte ihn. "Du musst aufhören dir die Schuld zu geben du warst es nicht sondern dein Vater" "Nein ich war es" "Nein verdammt noch mal nein, nein, nein" Nun wurde es Harry zu viel er schlug Draco ins Gesicht. "Bitte entschuldige aber es musste sein" Draco starrte noch immer zu Boden. "Draco du bist nicht schuld" seine Stimme war sehr leise. Alle Augen waren auf ihn und Draco gerichtet. Nun hob sich Dracos Kopf. "Sag mal spinnst du Potter das hat weh getan" "Du bist wieder der alte" Harry umarmte Draco. "Hey willst du dich hier vor der ganzen Schule blamieren" "Mir egal es ist nur schön das du wieder du bist" "Harry du bist ein Idiot" Draco nahm Harry auch in den arm und beruhigte ihn. Alle waren aufgestanden und klatschten. Sogar die Slytherins und Professor Snape. "Sag mal geht's dir eigentlich wieder gut Harry" "Ja" "Gut dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein" In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Dementore trat ein. Dumbeldore ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Es sah so aus als würden sie reden. Nach einer Weile ging der Dementore wieder. "Schüler ich habe eine gute Nachricht" "Luzius Malfoy wurde gefasst und wieder nach Askaban gebracht" Alls jubelten. "Ich schlage vor das der heutige Unterricht ausfällt" Noch mehr Jubel ertönte. Alle machten sich einen schönen Tag und es war auch ein schöner Tag die Sonne schien obwohl es mitten im Winter war. Harry erklärte es sich so das Dumbeldore mal wieder am Wetter rum gezaubert hatte. Doch es war ihm egal er war viel zu Beschäftigt mit erzählen der Tag verging schnell und der neue dämmerte schon.  
  
*** "Steh auf Harry wir müssen zum Unterricht" Harry stand fröhlich auf und machte sich fertig. Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Flugstunde. "Guten Morgen Schüler" "Wir werden heute einmal Sturzflüge versuchen" "So der erste wird oh Miss. Granger sie sind die erste" Hermine ging säuerlich nach vorne und stieg auf ihren Besen. Jeder wusste das sie das Fliegen hasste. "So fertig dann mal nach oben" "Aber ich kann das nicht" "Oh ach ja das hätte ich vergessen sie bekommen einen Begleiter" "Wen" "na wen schon natürlich Harry er ist der beste in dieser Kategorie" "Harry komm bitte her du musst deinen Mitschülern helfen" "Als erster helfen sie Miss. Granger" "Ja" Er trat vor und auch er stieg auf seinen Besen. Er drückte sich vom Boden ab. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Als sie oben an kamen nahm er Hermines Besen am vorderen Stiel. "so ich werde dich mit hinunter ziehen und dann wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt kommt lasse ich dich los und du ziehst dann hoch verstanden" "wieso ziehst du mich mit hinunter" "weil du sonst viel zu früh hochziehst das hat auch Madam Hooch gesagt" "Ja gut" Harry flog los Hermine klammerte sich krampfhaft an ihrem Besen fest. "Fertig dann los" Harry lies sie los und Hermine zog ihren Besen wieder in die Lüfte. "Ich habe es geschafft" "Juhu" Harry grinste. "so der nächste ist Ron" Auch Ron wurde von Harry geholfen. Doch als Harry ihn los lies reagierte er zu spät. Harry bemerkte das frühzeitig und faste ihn wieder am Besen. Er zog ihn hoch was natürlich mit dem doppelten Gewicht viel schwerer war. "Passen sie auf Harry" Harry überdrehte die Augen. Natürlich würde er aufpassen er wollte ja nicht als Gulasch enden. Er zog seinen Besen noch stärker hoch. "Komm schon komm schon" Der Feuerblitz gab alles. Endlich zog er hoch. Ron war erleichtert. Harry lobte seinen Besen. Als sie wieder am Boden waren flog Harrys Besen hin und her auf und ab. Er war stolz auf sich das konnte man sehen. "Du kannst genauso stolz auf dich sein wie dein Besen Harry. "ja, ja" "So die Flugstunde ist hiermit beendet" Alle liefen aus dem Hof und in das warme Gebäude. "Was haben wir jetzt Hermine" "Kräuterkunde" Harry brachte die Besen hinauf und kam schnell wieder. Alle drei plus Draco gingen in den Garten wo sie Hadrig trafen. "Hallo Freunde" "Hallo Hadrig" "Tut uns leid wir müssen zum Unterricht" "Schon in Ordnung" "Geht nur wir sehen uns in der nächsten Stunde" "Ja bis nachher" Sie liefen in das Gewächshaus.  
  
*** "Guten Morgen Schüler" "Heute werden wir Leucht Pilze umpflanzen" "Neville mach bitte die Schalosie herunter". "Ja" Es war stockdunkel feucht und heiß. Hermine schaffte es als erste und holte somit 5 Punkte für Gryffindore. Endlich war die Stunde aus. Sie stürmten aus dem Gewächshaus und holten erst einmal tief Luft. "Das ist das Schreckliche an Kräuterkunde" "Los wir müssen zu Wahrsagen" "Ich muss zu Arthonik" "Ok bis nach her Hermine" Harry freute sich schon auf Wahrsagen. "Hallo Schüler" "Gut beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht" "Holt bitte eure Wahrsagekugeln heraus". Harry und Ron blödelten wie immer rum. "So ich gehe jetzt zu jedem und er oder sie sagt mir dann was er über sich sieht" Sie ging zu Neville. "Was siehst du" "Ich sehe das ich wieder eine Strafarbeit von Professor Snape bekomme" "Richtig" Sie ging weiter zu Lavendel. "Was siehst du" "Ich sehe das jemand beim Weinachtball schöner sein wird als ich aber das ist unmöglich" "Aber es stimmt Lavendel" Lavendel ärgerte sich. Nun stand sie vor Draco mit einem ziemlich großen Abstand. "Was sehen sie Mr. Malfoy" "sie können mich Draco nennen" "Oh schön also was siehst du Draco" "Ich sehe das ich mich mit jemanden anfreunde" "Richtig" Draco überlegte dann blickte er zu Ron und grinste. Professor Trawaley war derweil weiter gegangen. Sie stand nun vor Ron. "Was siehst du Ron". "Äh nun ja also" Garnix. "Ich sehe oh ja ich sehe das ich mit einem wunderhübschen Mädchen zum Ball gehen werde" "Ja das stimmt" Ron glaubte es kaum er hatte das gerade erfunden und es war richtig. "So und Harry was siehst du" "Ein Mädchen hat sich in mich verliebt" Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an. "Oh ja das ist richtig" "Aber woher wissen sie das sie haben nicht mal in die Kugel geschaut" Das ist doch offensichtlich glaubt die ich bin blind. "Ach und ich sehe noch was" "Ja Harry und was" "ich werde sterben" "Das ist richtig" Harry und Ron unterdrückten ein auflachen. "So die Stunde ist hiermit beendet" Alle gingen und das nicht gerade leise sie hatten ja viel zu erzählen. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle trafen sie Hermine. Die drei Jungs erzählten alles was in der Wahrsagestunde passiert sei. Hermine lachte. Doch bei der Aussage von Harry wurde sie stumm. "du hast was gesehen" "ich habe gesehen das sich ein mir bekanntes Mädchen sich in mich verliebt" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu den sie nirgends einordnen konnte. Ron und Draco bemerkten nichts. "Hey Draco stimmt das was du gesehen hast" "Was das ich mich mit jemanden anfreunde" "Ja" Ron wurde blass. "kann dieser jemand vielleicht ich sein" "Möglich" "Oh man Draco ich hasse es wenn du mir keine richtigen Antworten gibst" Beide begannen zu lachen. "Na schön du Wiesel oh ich meinte Ron da wir uns so gut verstehen wollte ich dich fragen ob wir Freunde werden können" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre" Wieder begannen beide zu lachen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Zaubertränke. Und wie Neville es vorher gesehen hatte bekam er eine Strafarbeit. Nach einer nicht Endenden Stunde mit Professor Snape hatten sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. "Hagrid" "Hallo" "Alle begrüßten ihn sogar Draco. "So beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht" "Wir werden uns heute sehr gefährliche Tiere anschauen" Alle wurden aufmerksam. "Wir lernen heute etwas über Drachen" "Hagrid das geht doch nicht das ist doch zu gefährlich" "Nein Harry wenn du sie richtig pflegen tust dann können sie dein bester Freund werden" "Na ja auf deine Verantwortung". "Ja" "Also ich habe für jeden einen Drachen besorgt es werden dann eure sein" "natürlich könnt ihr sie nicht mit auf eure Zimmer nehmen aber ihr könnt sie jeden Tag besuchen kommen" "Sie werden sich immer unten ihn der Höhle der Drachen befinden" "Aber ihr müsst euch nicht fürchten sie tun euch nichts wenn ihr euch richtig um sie kümmert" "Aber jetzt genug geredet beginnen wir" "Hermine du bist die erste" "Wieso muss mein Name als erster im Alphabet kommen" Sie trat vor und wartete bis Hagrid wieder kam. Er hatte ein großen Tier dabei. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht als sie den wunderschönen Drachen sah. Er war blau und hatte riesige Flügel. Er ging auf allen vieren und war etwas kleiner als Fluffy. "So Hermine komm näher" sie ging einen Schritt auf den Drachen zu. "Ich sagte doch das ich für jeden einen speziellen Drachen habe oder" "Nein" "Ach egal jedenfalls habe ich für jeden einen speziellen" "Für dich habe ich diesen ausgesucht" "Er ist treu und sehr intelligent" "Intelligent" "ja" "Er kann auch reden" "Nicht viele Drachen können das aber er kann wie ein hochqualifizierter Zauberer reden auch rechnen und schreiben kann er und am liebsten tut er lesen" Hermine bewunderte den Drachen glaubte aber Hagrid Worten nicht. "Meine Liebe sie können diesem Wildhüter ruhig Glauben schenken ich bin ein sehr schlauer Drache und kann alles was er gesagt hat." "Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist bist du ein nettes und kluges Mädchen du bist perfekt als mein Besitzer" "Gib mir einen Namen und schon gehöre ich dir" Hermine starrte den Drachen nur irritiert an. "Es mag dich jetzt geschockt haben aber ich warte immer noch auf meinen Namen" "Oh ja also erst mal schön dich kennen zu lernen aber darf ich fragen ob du Männlich oder Weiblich bist" "Mir wurde nicht zuviel versprochen du bist wirklich nett und hast Manieren um deine Frage zu beantworten ich bin Männliches Geschlecht" "Na schön was hältst du von Future Dragon" "Lass mich nachdenken Zukunftsdrache kein schlechter Name mir gefällt er gut ab heute heiße ich Future Dragon" "So Hermine wenn du nun die Freundschaft und die Anerkennung des Drachen haben willst sei freundlich zu ihm und schaue ihm dabei so lange in die Augen bis er sich vor dir entweder auf den Boden legt oder sich vor dir verneigt. Hermine schaute in die Eisblau schimmernden Augen und wartete. Es brauchte nicht lange. Der Drache trat vor und legte sich flach auf den Boden. Hermine zögerte strich ihm aber dann über den Kopf. Hadrig lächelte und gab Hermine das Seil in die Hand. "So kommen wir zum nächsten Draco" Draco trat vor und blickte etwas mulmig Hadrig hinterher der hinter seiner Hütte verschwunden ist. Als er wieder kam zerrte er einen sehr großen schwarzen ebenfalls mit Flügel besetzten Drachen hervor. "Nun komm aber mal" "Bitte" Der Drache war sehr eigensinnig. Als er vor Draco stand schaute der etwas unsicher in seine Augen. Die Augen des Drachen waren rot orange und musterten Draco von oben bis unten. "Draco es tut mir leid aber dein Drache kann nicht reden" "Macht nichts solange er mich nicht frisst ist mir alles recht" Der Drache scheint den Witz verstanden zu haben und grinste. "Hey der Drache gefällt mir" Auch dem Drachen schien es zu gefallen in Dracos nähe zu sein. Draco brauchte dem Drachen nicht in die Augen schauen er trat von alleine vor und senkte seinen Kopf. "Gut gemacht Draco normaler Weise ist es mit diesem Drachen nicht so einfach" Der Drache blickte Hadrig aus dem Augenwinkel scharf an. "Äh ja gut gib ihm einen Namen" "Na gut also einen Namen wie wäre es den mit Black Dragon oder kurz gesagt nur Black" Der Drache nickte zustimmend. Hadrig überreichte ihm schnell das Seil. "So der nächste ist Ron" Ron trat selbstsicher vor und wartete. Hadrig kam mit einem grinsenden Rot- Orangen Drachen zurück. "Das ist deiner" Rons Drache lief auf zwei Beinen. Er rannte in Rons Richtung. "Oh bist du mein Besitzer" Ron nickte. "Toll, toll, toll" Der Drache nahm ihn in seine Pfoten und drückte ihn. "Ok ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen" brachte Ron hustend aus seinem Mund. "Entschuldige ich bin manchmal etwas stürmisch". Der Drache setzte Ron ab und verbeugte sich vor ihm. "Bekomme ich einen Namen oh bitte, bitte, bitte" "Ja" "Nur welchen" "Na gut ich nenne dich Sami" "Juhu" Der Drache hüpfte wild umher und verhederte sich dabei in das Seil. Er fiel auf die Schnauze. "Wir haben einen zweiten Ron" rief Hermine lachend. Dann lachten auch die anderen. "So nun aber weiter" "die nächste ist Lavendel" Lavendel trat schnell nach vor und wartete ungeduldig. Hadrig kam mit einem dunkel Violetten Drachen zurück. "Der ist ja wunderschön genau wie ich es bin" "Er ist eine Sie" "Oh" Der Drache legte sich auf den Boden stand aber schnell wieder auf und putzte sich wieder ab. "Ich nenne dich Aquerena" Der Drache weitete seine Augen und nickte. "Der nächste" "Oh Neville" Neville wurde von Ron nach vorne geschleift und versteckte sich hinter ihm. "Hier dein Drache" Sein Drache war grau und auch er lief auf zwei Beinen wie Rons. Der Drache versuchte sich mühsam hinter Hadrig zu verstecken. Dann legte er sich auf den Boden und schlug die Hände vor die Augen. Neville ging zögernd auf ihn zu und stupste ihn mit dem Finger an. Der Drache sprang in die Luft. "AHAHHHHHH" "Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken" "Ich glaube ich weiß wie ich dich nenne Shorty" Der Drache grinste. Hadrig drücke Neville das Seil in die Hand und schickte ihn ein Stück zur Seite. "So der letzte ist dann wohl oh Harry" "na endlich" Harry trat vor und freute sich schon er überlegte wie sein Drache wohl Aussehen würde. Und dann kam er. Er war größer als die anderen. Seine Haut war dunkel Grün. Seine Flügel waren lang doch sie schienen noch länger zu sein wenn sie ausgestreckt waren. Der Drache ging grimmig auf Harry zu. Wie Hermines und Dracos ging er auf vier Beinen. Der Drache schaute ihn durch seine grün blauen Augen durchdringend an. Dann lächelte der Drache. "Hallo Harry" "Hallo" Der Drache hörte sich sehr Weise an. Er überlegte. Ob dieser gigantische Drache sich vor mir auf den Boden legt dafür ist er doch zu na ja wie Dumbeldore. Doch der Drache machte eine Gäste und legte sich vor Harry auf den Boden. Harry schaute den Drachen verblüfft an. "Gib mir einen Namen Harry" "Ich weiß keine Namen der dir gerecht werden könnte" "Gib mir den Namen der dir als erster einfällt" "Na schön Fuchur fällt mir als erster ein" "Der Name gefällt mir ich werde also Fuchur heißen". "So Schüler die Stunde ist aus verabschiedet euch von euren Drachen und vergesst nicht sie morgen einmal zu besuchen" "Füttern tu ich sie für euch aber besuchen müsst ihr sie schon einmal" "Gut" "so geht jetzt bis Morgen" Alle verabschiedeten sich von ihren Drachen und gingen ins Schloss. "ich werde nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek gehen und meine Aufgaben machen" " Hermine ich komme mit" "Na gut Harry" Nach dem Abendessen gingen Harry und Hermine in die Bibliothek.  
  
*** Hermine war schneller als Harry fertig und suchte die Regale nach einem bestimmten Buch ab. Als sie es gefunden hatte nahm sie es heraus und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. "Was hast du da für ein Buch" "Ach das ist nicht für mich sondern für Future" "Ach so" "Und wie heißt es" Hermine reichte ihm das Buch. Auf dem Etiket stand :  
  
Die Geschichte der Drachen  
  
"So was liest dein Drache" "Ja" "Ich werde es ihm Morgen bringen wir haben morgen sowieso keine Schule" "Ja" "Weißt du was mein Drache haben wollte" "was den" Harry kramte in seiner Schultasche herum und zog ein Heft heraus. Er warf es auf den Tisch. "das ist ja ein Quiddich Ratgeber" "Ja er interessiert sich sehr für diese Sportart" "genau wie du Harry" Harry packte das Heft wieder weg. "Morgen beginnen die Winterferien" "Ja" Harry war aufgesprungen. "Hermine Morgen dürfen wir nach Hogmeads" "Ehrlich" "Ja" Nun war auch Hermine aufgesprungen. "das ist toll" "Dann kann ich endlich Geschenke für Weinachten kaufen gehen" "Mädchen ihr denkt auch nur ans einkaufen" "Egal" Hermine packte ihre Sachen und lief aus der Bibliothek. "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen Harry bis nachher" "ja bis später" Auch Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Beim Frühstück gab es viel zu erzählen. "Schüler" "Hört mir zu, euch ist sicher bekannt das heute wider ein Hogmeads Wochenende bevor steht" "Alle Schüler aus dem dritten und höheren Jahrgängen dürfen nach Hogmeads gehen zweit und Erstklässlern ist es untersagt" "Wir gehen um 10 Uhr los bitte seid pünktlich" "Diejenigen die mit gehen treffen sich um 10 Uhr in der Eingangshalle" "Gibt es noch Fragen" "gut". Nach dem Essen gingen die Schüler die gestern einen Drachen bekommen hatten ihre Schützlinge besuchen. "Es ist wunderschön hier" "Ein Wasserfall Bäume und weite Wiesen" Sie betraten die Höhle. Es war angenehm warm nicht so eiskalt wie draußen. Die Höhle war mit Decken Polstern ja sogar mit Tischen Sesseln und einem Fernseher eingerichtet. Alle staunten. Doch dann gingen sie zu den einzelnen Drachen. "Oh Hermine es freut mich das du mich besuchen Kommst" "Ja es freut mich auch hier ich habe dir etwas zu lesen mitgebracht" Sie streckte die hand aus und gab ihm das Buch. "Die Geschichte der Drachen" "Dieser Titel hört sich interessant an" "Freud mich das es dir gefällt" "Ich hole es dann wieder wen du es fertig gelesen hast" "Ja" Bei Ron gab es nur Gelächter. "Man du bist ein witziger Drache" "Danke" "Hier das ist für dich Sami" Ron gab ihm eine Packung Süßigkeiten. "Oh woher hast du gewusst das ich süßes liebe" "Nur so eine Ahnung" Bei Draco herrschte schweigen. Doch dann. "Ha Gewonnen" Der Drache grummelte vor sich hin. "Kannst du Poker" Draco schaute seinen Drachen komisch an. "Hey ich dachte du kannst nicht reden Black" "Konnte ich auch nicht aber Future hat es mir bei gebracht er ist unglaublich schlau und ein super Lehrer" "na egal so macht es wenigstens mehr spaß wenn man mit dir reden kann". "Finde ich auch" "Also kannst du nun Poker" "Und ob ich das kann" "na gut dann spielen wir eine Runde" Neville und sein Drache hatten auch viel Spaß auch Lavendel hatte viel Spaß denn ihr Drache konnte jetzt auch sprechen und kannte sich gut mit Schönheit und so ein Zeug aus einfach perfekt für sie. Der einzige der gar nichts zu sagen hatte war Harry. "Harry" "Ja" "Was hast du" "nun du bist genau so wie na ja mein Vater" "Ich kannte deinen Vater gut Harry" Harry hörte aufmerksam zu Fuchur erzählte alte Geschichten über seinen Vater die er noch nicht kannte. "Hey Leute wir müssen gehen sonst gehen wir nicht mit nach Hogmeads" Alle erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Drachen. "Oh Fuchur" "Ja" "Hier das Heft was du haben wolltest" "Danke" Harry verabschiedete sich noch einmal und rannte dann den anderen hinterher.  
  
***  
  
Als sie in der Eingangs Halle ankamen wurde sie schon erwartet. Viele Schüler gingen mit. Von allen vier Häusern. Als sie in Hogmeads ankamen wurden sie noch mal an die treffens Zeit erinnert und dann konnten sie sich verteilen. Hermine schleppte Harry Ron und Draco in verschiede Geschäfter aber sie mussten immer draußen stehenbleiben damit sie nicht sahen was sie kaufte es war ja schließlich eine Überraschung. Sie kam aus einem Geschäft und hatte drei Pakete in der hand die sie Ron gab. Die nächsten Pakete überreichte sie Harry. Als sie dann wieder etwas kaufte sah sie das Harry und Ron vollgepackt waren es war nur mehr Draco übrig. "Oh" Sie wollte es ihm nicht geben wer weiß wie er reagiert hätte. Doch Draco ging auf sie nahm ihr die Sachen ab und ging weiter. "Äh danke" Als sie das Letzte Geschäft besucht hatte waren die drei Jungs erleichtert. Als alles erledigt war und es Zeit war sich wieder zum Treffpunkt zu begeben war Hermine froh. "Puh endlich geschafft so ein Weinachtseinkauf ist ganz schön Stressig und anstrengend" Die drei Jungs schauten sich gegenseitig an und lachten. Um 20 Uhr kamen alle Schüler wieder zurück. Es gab gerade Essen was allen recht war. Nach dem Essen gingen alle in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Die meisten gingen gleich schlaffen so auch Harry Ron und Draco.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Tag war ruhig und das Frühstück war sehr angenehm da viele Schüler nach Hause gefahren waren um Weinachten daheim zu feiern. Doch mindestens die Hälfte blieben in Hogwarts. "Schüler es freut mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen das es auch heuer wieder einen Weinachtball geben wird" "Es wäre schön wenn alle kommen würden" Nach dem Frühstück steckten die drei Jungs die Köpfe zusammen und überlegten mit wem sie auf den Ball gehen würden. Harry und Draco hatten sich entschlossen lieber mit einem Mädchen hin zu gehen da es sonst doch etwas zu verrückt wäre. Natürlich hatten sie sich ausgemacht das sie die Mädchen nur zum Ball begleiten und sie nicht küssen na ja es jedenfalls versuchen sie nicht zu küssen. Nur mit wem sollten sie hingehen. Ron war alles klar er wollte mit Hermine zum Ball doch Harry und Draco wussten es nicht. Sie gingen in Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihr Zimmer um weiter nachzudenken Ron ging gleich zu Hermine.  
  
***  
  
"Du Hermine" "Ja" "Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst" "Ron es tut mir leid aber ich will nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen bitte sei nicht sauer" "Nein ich bin nicht sauer ich meine wenn du nicht willst dann eben nicht" Ron ging traurig ins Zimmer.  
  
***  
  
Dort angekommen erzählte er alles den beiden anderen Jungs. Diese trösteten ihn. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. "Lavendel" "Hallo Jungs" "Ich wollte fragen ob nun ja Draco willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen" "ich" Sie nickte. "Äh ja sehr gern" "Cool" Strahlend ging sie wieder. "Oh Draco du gehst mit dem beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule zum Ball". Draco grinste. "So nun aber zurück zum Thema" "Warum will Hermine nicht mit dir auf den Ball gehen" "Weiß ich nicht" Harry dachte nach. Dann schluckte er. Ihm war gerade der Abend eingefallen an dem Hermine mit ihm geredet hatte. "Ron kannst du dich an die Wahrsage Stunde erinnern" Ron nickte. "Weißt du noch was ich da gesagt habe" Ron nickte wieder. Dann fiel es Ron wie Schuppen vor den Augen. "sie ist in dich verknallt Harry" "Ron das ist nicht meine Absicht gewesen bitte sei mir nicht sauer ich kann nichts dafür" "Ach Harry das weiß ich doch ich bin dir nicht sauer jetzt kann ich nämlich das andere Mädchen aus Ravenclaw fragen ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht" Damit war Ron aufgestanden und rannte zur Tür. "Ach und Harry du kannst doch Hermine fragen ich meine nur dann hast du eine Begleiterin" Harry starrte Draco an der nickte. "Mach ich danke Ron" Harry stand auf und ging die Treppen hinunter. Er sah Hermine am Feuer sitzen und lesen. "Hermine" "Ja" "Ich mache es kurz" Jetzt legte sie ihr Buch auf ihren Schoß. "Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen" Hermine konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade ausgesprochen hatte. "Ja oder nein" "Äh natürlich ja" Harry grinste und ging wieder ins Zimmer. Währen dessen kam Angelina und Alicia in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine hörte zufällig ihren kleinen Streit. "Nein ich frage Fred" "Nein ich frage ihn" "Nein" "doch" "Hey" Beide schauten zu Hermine. "Wieso streitet ihr euch um Fred es gibt ihn doch doppelt. Angelina und Alicia schauten sich an nahmen dann die Hand hoch und schlugen der jeweils anderen leicht auf den Kopf. "Wieso sind wir nicht darauf gekommen" "Tut mir leid das mit dem Streit" "Mir tut es auch leid" Sie umarmten sich und liefen dann zu Fred und George die in einer Ecke in zwei bequemen Sesseln saßen und Zauberschach spielten. "Fred" "Ja" "Willst du mit mir zu Ball gehen" "Gorge" "Ja" "Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen" Beide schauten auf. "Ja gern" "Ich meine das gleiche wie er" Nun gingen Fred mit Angelina und Gorge mit Alicia zum Ball. Der große Abend rückte näher nun waren es nur mehr zwei Stunden. Hermine und die andren Mädchen zogen sicht zurück um sich fertig zu machen. Die Jungs blieben sitzen da sie sowieso schneller waren brauchten sie erst später gehen. Lavendel Angelina und Alicia halfen den anderen Mädchen. Nun waren es nur mehr 10 Minuten die Jungs warteten schon ungeduldig bis auf Ron der sich auf den weg zum Ravenclaw Turm machte. Natürlich waren alle Jungs schon fertig sie brauchten ja nur eine viel zu weite Hose anziehen ein cooles T-Shirt und ihre Haare mit Gel einschmieren und fertig war das perfekte Ausgehoutfit. Als erster von den Mädchen kam Lavendel. Sie hatte ihre Haare offen. Sie trug einen Rock und ein Träger- Shirt. Draco machte große Augen. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und ging mit ihr schon vor. Als nächster kam Angelina und Alicia. Beide hatten kurze Kleider an und ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden. Es kamen noch weitere Mädchen. Als letzter kamen Ginny und Hermine. Harry versteinerte als er Hermine sah. Sie hatte ihre Haare das erste mal hochgesteckt. Sie trug eine lange schwarze Hose die nach unten gehend weiter wurde und ein Bauchfreies Top was ihr sehr gut stand. Sie hatte im gegen Zug zu den anderen Turnschuhe an. Harry musste grinsen. "Madam darf ich ihnen ein Kompliment machen sie sehen hübsch aus" "Oh danke mein Herr" "Dürfte ich ihnen meinen Arm anbieten junge Lady" "sehr gern" Beide lachten und gingen in die Große halle. Als sie, sie betraten wurde es still. Alle starrten Hermine an. Lavendel hustete. "Meine Vorher Sehung war richtig" "Sie ist viel hübscher als ich" Hermine wurde rot. "Hey nun feiert weiter" die Musik wurde wieder angestellt und es wurde weiter getanzt. Ron kam zu Harry und Hermine die sich hingesetzt hatten. "Ist das nicht eine tolle Party". "ja" Ron ging weiter und setzte sich auf einen der am Rand stehenden Sessel und verschnaufte. Auch die Ravenclaw Schülerin Lilly Andru setzte sich. Harry grinste seinen Kumpel an. "Was grinst du so" Harry zeigte nach oben. Ron folgte dieser Richtung und erblickte... "Ein Mistelzweig" "Los Ron du musst sie küssen" Ron drehte sich zu Lilly um diese wurde rot. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und forderte sie wieder zum tanzen auf. Auch Harry und Hermine gingen tanzen. "Harry können wir eine Pause machen" "ja sicher" "Gehen wir Spazieren" "Wie Madam wünscht" Hermine lächelte und ging mit Harry zur Tür. Doch dann..... "Hey Harry" Harry drehte sich um. Er sah Fred. "was" "Du musst Hermine küssen" "Wie bitte" Fred zeigte auf den Mistelzweig der Ober ihnen hing. "Oh" Harry blickte wieder Fred an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Draco. Der war aber nicht sauer er grinste nur und zuckte die schultern. Harry verstand. Draco würde nicht böse auf ihn sein. Also drehte Harry sich zu Hermine und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste war diese rot angelaufen. Harry lachte. Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie aus der Halle. "Wieso hast du gelacht" "Weil du rot geworden bist" "Na und" Wieder lachte Harry. "Bäh hör endlich auf zu lachen" "Ja schon gut" Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Harry und Hermine gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie Fred Gorge Angelina Alicia Draco Lavendel und Ron sitzen sahen. "Hey wo waren unsere Turteltauben den" "Fred halt die Klappe" Harry ging an ihnen vorbei verabschiedete sich von Hermine und ging ins Zimmer. Auch Draco verabschiedete sich von Lavendel und ging Harry nach. Ron wollte ihnen folgen wurde aber von Hermine zurück gehalten. Harry lag in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Draco kam gerade herein. "Harry" "ja" "Sag mal hat dir der Kuss von Hermine gefallen" "Soll ich ehrlich sein" "Das wäre nett" "Nein er hat mir nicht gefallen" Draco fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt" "Wieso hattest du geglaubt ich verliebe mich in Hermine" "Ja" "Was denkst du von mir Draco" "Nun vieles" Harry lächelte und küsste Draco auf die Stirn. "Ich werde niemanden anders Lieben außer dich" "wenn du meinst Potter" "Draco" "Sorry" "War ein kleiner Fehler" Harry lachte. Dann gingen beide ins Bett. Ron kam erst ganz spät zurück doch das bemerkten Harry und Draco gar nicht sie schliefen tief und fest.  
  
*** Es waren schon ein paar Monate seit dem Weinachtball vergangen. Die Prüfungen rückten näher. Und dann war es so weit Die Woche der Prüfungen war gekommen. Die erste hatten sie in Fliegen. "Harry du bist der erste". "Siehst du diese Ringe durch die wirst du fliegen" "Es sind zuerst blaue dann grüne dann gelbe und dann violette" "Wenn du es bis zu den violetten innerhalb der Zeit schaffst hast du die Prüfung bestanden schaffst du es alle Ringe zu durchfliegen hast du mit Vorzug bestanden. Schaffst du es aber nur bis zu den Grünen bist du durchgefallen und du musst eine Nachprüfung machen. Aber so schlimm wird es hoffentlich nicht" "So nun aber los" Ein Pfiff ertönte und Harry startete. Sie hatten 2 Minuten. Als er fertig war schaute die Professorin auf die Stoppuhr. "Was" "Du hattest noch 1 Minute und 10 Sekunden Zeit" "Harry du bist der beste Flieger den ich je gesehen habe" "So der nächste" Hermine war dran auch sie schaffte alle Ringe und hatte noch 10 Sekunden Zeit. Ron schaffte es bis zu den violetten Ringen und hat so gerade noch bestanden. Neville schaffte es auch bis zu den violetten Ringen. Nun war Draco dran er schaffte alle Ringe und hatte noch 1 Minute und 5 Sekunden Zeit. Auch die andern bestanden. Und schon ging es weiter zur nächsten Prüfung diese hatten sie in Zaubertränke. "Alle setzten" "ich erkläre es nur einmal" "Also ihr werden nach vorne treten und euch einen Zettel aussuchen" "Auf diesen Zetteln die ihr natürlich vorher nicht sehen werdet stehen Zaubertränke" "Den, den ihr erwischt müsst ihr zubereiten" "Alle Zutaten stehen da drüben" "Es gibt kein Fragen oder Nachschauen ist das klar" "Ja" "Gut" Hermine war die erste. "Welchen Zaubertrank müssen sie machen" "Einen Vielsafttrank" "na dann mal los" Hermine holte sich die Zutaten und begann. Ron zog den Furrunkel Trank den er zum Glück gut kannte. Draco zog einen der leichtesten einen schlaff Trank. Harry zog... "Scheiße ich habe den schwersten einen Liebestrank" Neville zog auch einen leichten. Alle Gryffindores arbeiteten fleißig an ihren Tränken. Als die Zeit um war ging Snape durch die Runde. "Na gut" "Leider habt ihr alle Bestanden" "Und nun seht das ihr weiter kommt" Alle verließen den Klassenraum und freuten sich. Die nächste Prüfung war in Kräuterkunde. "Gut schnell setzt euch damit wir beginnen können" "So ihr stellt euch nacheinander vor diese Tür" "Sie wird sich öffnen und irgend eine Pflanze erscheint" "Ihr müsst mir sagen welche es ist" "Verstanden" Hermine stellte sich vor die Tür. Die Tür öffnete sich. "Das ist eindeutig eine Venusfliegenfalle" "Richtig" Alle bestanden den Test sogar Neville. Der nächste Test fand in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe statt. Dieser Test war der einfachste und alle bestanden ihn. Danach kamen noch Geschichte von Hogwarts, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen, Arthonik, Zauberkunde und zu guter letzt Verteidigung Gegen die dunklen Künste. Auf diesen freuten sich die Schüler am meisten. "Hallo Schüler" "Euer Test wird sein das ihr ein Irrwicht besiegt" "Ihr wisst doch noch was das ist" "Ja Hermine" "Ein Irrwicht ist ein kleines Geschöpf das sich wenn man es anschaut sofort in das verwandelt von dem man am meisten Angst hat" "Gut 10 Punkte für Gryffindore" "Hermine sie sind die erste" Hermine trat vor. Professor Lupin öffnete eine Truhe. Eine riesige Spinne krabbelte hervor. Hermine zuckte zusammen. "Hermine keine Angst haben los besiege das Irrwicht" "Flipendo" Das Irrwicht verschwand. Der nächste war Ron. Bei ihm war das Irrwicht...... "Was" "Meine größte Angst ist Draco" "Ha das ich nicht lache" das Irrwicht das sich in Draco verwandelt hatte ging auf Ron zu. Der echte Draco war verblüfft. "Hey Wiesel" "Moment mal sie haben nicht gesagt das dieses Irrwicht auch sprechen kann" "Doch, doch es verhält sich wie der echte nun ja wie der frühere echte ach du weißt was ich meine" Das Irrwicht sprach weiter. Ron konnte es nicht mehr hören sein Kopf schmerzte. "Keine Angst haben Ron" Ron öffnete die Augen und sah den richtigen Draco. "Ron du wirrst doch nicht vor mir Angst haben" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Na dann zeigs ihm" "Flipendo" kam es aus Rons Mund geschossen. "Gut gemacht Ron es war knapp aber du hast es geschafft du hast bestanden" Ron strahlte. Der nächst war Draco. Er wusste genau in was sich das Irrwicht verwandeln würde. Und er behielt recht das Irrwicht verwandelte sich in seinen Vater. "Draco komm her" "Nein" "Komm her oder willst du mich wütend machen" "Lass mich in ruhe" "Komm verdammt noch mal her" "Halts Maul du Irrwicht" "Flipendo" "So ich hoffe das hat dir geschmeckt". Harry war überrascht wie cool Draco das geregelt hatte. Als nächster war Harry dran. Alle hielten den Atem an. Es könnte ja sein das sich das Irrwicht ihn Voldemort oh sorry in Du- weiß- schon- wer verwandelt. Harry trat selbstbewusst vor die Truhe. Der Irrwicht erschien. Aber nicht als Voldemort oh nein sondern als ein Dementore. Harry hatte damit gar nicht gerechnet. Er fühlte sich auf ein mal schwach und kraftlos. Der Irrwicht konnte wie ein echter Dementore Gefühle aussaugen. Harry wurde kalt. Er fiel auf die Knie. "Harry" Harry starrte hoch und sah Lupin. "Harry du darfst keine Angst haben erinnere dich an den Zauberspruch den ich dir beigebracht habe" Harry hörte alles fiel lauter und wie ein echo. Doch er rappelte sich ein Stück auf und schaute den Dementore lange an. Dann fiel ihm der Zauberspruch ein. "Expecto Patronus" er richtete seinen Zauberspruch auf den Dementore. Ein weißer Nebel erschien aus seinem Zauberstab und formte sich zu einem Hirsch der den Dementore zurück drängte sodass Harry wieder wärmer wurde. Nun konnte er wieder aufstehen. "Flipendo" Der Irrwicht verschwand. "Gut Harry das war sehr gut" "Du hast einen Patronus zusammengebracht das schafft nicht jeder Schüler. "Tut mir leid das ist das Irrwicht nicht gleich besiegt habe aber damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet" "Das macht nichts Harry du hast bestanden" Harry lächelte. "Hier ein Stück Schokolade damit du dich wieder aufwärmst. "Wieso Schokolade" "Weil wen man einem Dementore gegenübersteht die ganze Körperwärme verlässt ich glaube das hast du mitbekommen" "Und wenn man danach Schokolade ist heizt der Körper wieder auf" "Ah verstehe" "So nun habt ihr alle bestanden und könnt endlich etwas Essen gehen" Alle stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer und in die Große Halle. Dort wurde alles diskudiert und abgesprochen. Der Tag war durch die Prüfungen schnell vergangen und schon bald waren Ferien. Und dieser Tag war gekommen. Das letzte Abendessen fand statt. Nach dem Abendessen kam die ersehnte Ansprache von Dumbeldore. "Liebe Schüler, wieder ist ein Jahr an uns vorbei geschritten" "Es war wieder ein sehr gutes und schönes Jahr" "Ich hoffe die Schüler der siebten Klassen vergessen uns nicht so schnell" "so nun aber nicht mehr lange herum geredet der Quiddich Pokal geht dieses Jahr an GRYFFINDORE" Alle jubelten und klopften den Quiddich Spielern auf die Schulter und umarmten einander. "So und der Hauspokal geht dieses Jahr an GRYFFINDORE UND SLYTHERIN" Beide Tische Jubelten. Die Halle wurde mit Roten und Grünen Flaggen geschmückt. "So und nun wünsche ich euch eine schöne heim Reise und schöne Ferien" "Ach und Draco nächstes Jahr wirst du wieder in Slytherin sein" "Ja" Es machte Draco nichts aus den in diesem Jahr sind sich Gryffindore und Slytherins näher gekommen sie waren keine Freunde aber auch keine Feinde mehr. Harrys Gesichts Ausdruck verriet das er sich nicht auf die Ferien freute. Er musste wieder zu seinen Verwandten und das wollte er nicht. "Mr. Potter" "Ja" "Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten" "Welche" "Ihre Verwandten sind damit einverstanden das sie die Ferien bei Mr. Malfoy verbringen sie wurden von ihm eingeladen seine Mutter freut sich schon auf sie wenn sie überhaupt hin wollen" "Sicher" "Gut dann wünsche ich ihnen schöne Ferien" "Die werde ich haben" Draco kam auf Harry zu. "Na Harry das werden die ersten Ferien die du genießen kannst" "Ja danke Draco" "Mach ich doch gern" "Meine Mutter ist schon so gespannt auf dich sie wollte dich immer schon kennen lernen aber du weiß ja mein Vater" "Ja verstehe" "Aber jetzt da mein Vater in Askaban schmort kannst du mich ja besuchen kommen" Harry lächelte und ging mit Draco zum Bahnhof. Als der Zug kam stiegen sie ein und setzten sich mit Hermine und Ron in ein Abteil. Nach einer kurzen Zeit blieb der Zug stehen. Draco stand auf verabschiedete sich von Hermine und Ron und stieg aus. Harry tat es ihm gleich und stieg auch aus. Der Zug fuhr weiter. Draco ging vor. Harry folgte ihm. Als sie vor dem großen Haus standen bekam Harry ein ungutes Gefühl. "Harry du hast doch nicht etwa Angst oder" "Ich nein wie kommst du darauf" Draco lachte. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Harry blieb draußen stehen. "Mum" "Hey Mum ich bin wieder da und ich habe Harry mit gebracht" "Draco" Eine hübsche junge Frau lief zu Draco und umarmte ihn. "Hey Mum" "Oh tut mir leid Draco aber ich freu mich das du wieder da bist" "Wo ist dein Freund Harry" "Da" Er drehte sich um und sah niemanden. "Dieser Potter" Er stapfte wütend hinaus schnappte sich Harrys Arm und zog ihn mit rein. "Das ist Potter äh ich meinte Harry" "Es freut mich dich einmal kennen zu lernen Harry" "Äh ja äh es freut mich auch sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Malfoy" "Bitte nenn mich Narzisa" "Na gut" "Ihr beide müsst doch hungrig sein" "Und wie" "Draco führe deinen Gast in das Gästezimmer und dann kommt runter essen" "Ja mach ich" "Und vergesst nicht euch die Hände zu waschen" "Ja Mum" Draco nahm seine Tasche und schleppte sie die Treppe hinauf. "Harry willst du da unten Wurzel schlagen komm endlich" "Äh ja ich komme" Draco führte in einen langen Flur entlang. Dann blieb er stehen und öffnete eine Tür. "Das ist dein Zimmer" "Wahnsinn das ist doch kein Zimmer mehr das könnte glatt als ein riesiger Garten durch gehen" Draco grinste. "Das da ist mein Zimmer" Er zeigte auf eine Tür daneben. "Komm aber jetzt wir gehen zuerst etwas essen dann kann ich dir von mir aus das Haus und den Garten zeigen" Harry nickte. Als sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatten gingen sie hinunter. Als sie das Esszimmer betraten musste sich Draco ein weiteres grinsen verkneifen als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie setzten sich und begannen zu essen. "Das schmeckt gut Mrs. Malfoy oh ich meinte Narzisa sie können gut kochen" "Danke Harry" als sie fertig waren standen sie auf und halfen freundlicher Weise das Geschirr weg zu tragen. Dann begann Draco mit der Hausbesichtigungstour. Nach einer Stunde waren sie gerade einmal mit dem unteren Stock fertig. Doch nach vier geschlagenen Stunden waren sie fertig. Draco ging mit Harry auf sein Zimmer. "Man euer Haus ist Gigantisch" "Ich weiß" Harry sah sich in dem riesigen Zimmer um. "Dein Zimmer ist schön" "Danke" Harry setzte sich zu Draco aufs Bett und schaute fern. Harry gähnte und legte sich zurück. "Bist du müde Harry" "Ein wenig" "Hey was ich dich fragen wollte wo ist eigentlich das Zimmer deiner Eltern" "Bei der ganzen Führung gab es kein einziges das auch nur im entferntesten als so ein Zimmer durchgehen hätte können" "Das Zimmer meiner Eltern ist ganz oben" "Es gibt noch einen Stock" "Ja aber den habe ich dir erspart" "Zum glück den noch einen Stock hätte ich nicht ausgehalten" Draco lachte. "Ist doch wahr" "Ich glaube dir ja" "Was machen wir jetzt Draco" "Ich weiß ja nicht was du machst aber ich bin schon sehr müde" Harry blickte auf die Uhr. "Kein wunder weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist" "Nein sag es mir" "3.42" "Was schon so spät" "Ja" Harry grinste. "Na dann wünsche ich dir gute Nacht Draco" "Ja ich dir auch" Harry stand auf gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in sein Zimmer. "Dieser Harry" Er schloss seine Augen und schlief ein.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco früh auf aber das war kein Wunder er stand immer früh auf egal ob Ferien oder nicht. Er schlich an Harrys Zimmer vorbei. Er konnte es aber nicht vermeiden einen Blick zu wagen. "Schlaffmütze" "Pennt immer noch" Er ging ins Bad und kam erst lange später wieder angezogen heraus. Harry schlief immer noch. Er ging die Treppen hinunter und fand wie jeden Morgen seine Mutter in der Küche vor. "Du Mum" "Was den mein Schatz" Draco zuckte zusammen er hasste es wenn sie das sagte aber er lies es zu er wollte seiner Mutter nicht weh tun. "Sag mal dürfte ich noch jemanden für die Ferien einladen" "Aber natürlich darfst du" "Du weißt doch wie gerne ich Besuch habe" "Ja das weiß ich" "Wen willst du den noch einladen" "Das ist ein Geheimnis ich sage nur das es zwei Personen sind" "Gut dann werde ich zwei Zimmer vorbereiten" Draco nickte und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch das hasste er aber ihr zur liebe tat er es. "Schatz" Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. "Ja Mum" "Würdest du bitte den Tisch decken" "Mach ich" "Danke" Grummelnd ging er aus der Küche und in das Esszimmer. Er wusste das er alles ohne Zaubern erledigen musste. Es war verboten unter den Ferien zu Zaubern. Aber hier würde das keiner mitbekommen. Das Haus war mit einem Schutz versehen so das man immer Zaubre konnte ohne das jemand es mitbekam aber er machte es für seine Mutter mit der Hand. Leider. Er stellte drei Teller drei Gläser und Besteck auf den Tisch. Dann ging er wieder in die Küche. "Fertig Mum" "Ich gehe jetzt diesen Faulpelz von Harry aufwecken" "Ja mach das Draco das Frühstück ist nämlich gleich fertig" Er rannte die Treppe hinauf und in Harrys Zimmer. "Harry steh auf" Er ging zu den Vorhängen und zog sie auf. Harry drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Potter steh auf" Draco ging auf Harrys Bett zu. "Hey Harry ein Dementore ist hier" Harry sprang auf und fiel aus dem Bett. Draco lachte sich schief. "Man Draco ging das nicht etwas sanfter" "Nein und jetzt mach dich fertig das Frühstück ist gleich fertig" Harry stand vom Boden auf und musterte Draco. Er seufzte und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen. "Bekomme ich keinen Guten Morgen Kuss" Verblüfft drehte sich Harry um. Langsam ging er auf Draco der sich aufs Bett fallen gelassen hatte zu. "Doch" er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Draco jedoch zog Harry aufs Bett. "Was soll das du hast doch gesagt ich soll mich fertig machen" "Hab ich das" Es folgte ein weiterer Kuss. Nun erhob sich Draco. "Hast recht Mum wartet sicher schon" Harry stand auf. "Harry du siehst richtig süß aus in deiner Boxershorts" Harry schaute an sich hinab. Schnell nahm er die am Boden liegende Decke und wickelte sie um sich. Das veranlasste Draco zum lachen. "Was lachst du so dumm" "Warum ist es dir peinlich" Harry wurde rot. Draco näherte sich dem Gryffindore uns umarmte ihn. Harry erschrak zunächst entspannte sich aber schnell. Achtlos lies er die Decke sinken und nahm Draco nun auch in den Arm. "Na bitte" Draco löste sich von Harry lies seine Finger kurz über Harrys Oberkörper gleiten und verlies das Zimmer anschließend. Harry war knall rot. "Ach Draco" Nun endlich schnappte er sich seine Sachen und ging ins Bad. Nach dem Essen lief Draco in sein Zimmer und schrieb einen Brief. Harry kam erst später nach. "Was schreibst du da" "Nichts" Harry wurde neugierig. "Potter lass das" "Mist" Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und wartete bis Draco fertig war. Draco ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Schon kamen zwei Eulen herein geflogen. Die eine war Schneeweiß die andere Nachtschwarz. Draco über gab jeweils einer Eule einen Brief. Beide Eulen flogen los. "An wen schreibst du" "Geheim" Draco grinste. "Harry meine Mutter hat mich gefragt ob wir heute zum Quiddich Spiel England gegen Amerika gehen wollen" Harry war aufgesprungen. "Du meinst zu einer richtigen Weltmeisterschaft" "Ja das meinte ich" "Da fragst du noch" "Ich wollte nur noch mal nachfragen ich habe meiner Mutter sowieso ja gesagt und hier sind die Karten" "Moment mal das sind aber vier Karten" "Ja genau" "Wer geht den mit" "das wirst du früh genug erfahren" Die Zeit verging rasch. Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür. "Ah das werden wohl unsere Gäste sein" "Gäste" "Ja Gäste" "Komm mit dann wirst du sie sehen" Hoffentlich nicht Grabe und Goule. Draco rannte zur Tür. "Ich mach schon auf Mum" Er öffnete die Tür. Harry konnte nicht sehen wer es war da er zu weit weg stand. "Freut mich das ihr gekommen seit" "Ach so eine nette Einladung können wir doch nicht abschlagen" Nun wurde Harry aufmerksam diese Stimmen kannte er zu gut. Er ging zur Tür. "Hermine Ron was macht ihr den hier" "Draco hat uns eingeladen" "Was wirklich" "Ja" Harry blickte Draco ungläubig an. Dann umarmte er ihn. "Ok Harry ein einfaches danke reicht mir auch" Alle lachten. Sie hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Nun waren es wirklich die besten Ferien die Harry je hatte.  
  
  
  
Ende 


End file.
